Inevitabile Resveglio
by Prism0467
Summary: Set in the Kindred AU. Following Shikamaru's and Neji's example, Shikaku and Hiashi explore their unresolved feelings for each other during a weekend rendezvous. ShikaHia ShikaYoshi ShikaOC M/F OC yaoi AU
1. Part One, Chapter One: The Meeting

This fic is NOT the result of a prompt, unless you count the stunning banner work of ShikaHia fan art created by **Kyuubi1010 **of **deviantART **called _No Fighting It_: .com/art/No-Fighting-It-106594929. I did not intend to write this originally, lacking confidence in both my ability to write a threesome and my desire to finish the fic once I started it. Of course, I took one look at that rendering and couldn't help myself!

For the record, **this is NOT a threesome**. It is in spirit, but not in deed. This is in fact a Shikaku/Hiashi. I wanted to explore the intimacy between the two men without introducing Yoshino into the mix--at least not physically--in this fic.

The title of this fic, _**Inevitable Resveglio**__,_ is Italian for **inevitable awakening**. I gave the fan artist responsible for this fic the honor of naming it.

Much love to **Kyuubi1010 ****and**** crazyaanglover **of **deviantART **for their inspirational body of fan art. Blessings and blessings again to **sonotgoingthere **for her mad beta-jutsu skills.

This fic falls after _Constructive Possession _in the _Kindred _AU timeline. If you haven't read _Constructive Possession_, feel free to read it afterward—you'll still be able to follow along. If you've been around since _Kindred_, I thank you again.

I hope you enjoy.

All characters in this fanfiction are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I make no claim on them in any part or portion. I do not profit from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

**Warning**: language; angst; het; humor; implied yaoi

* * *

"What's the difference between a lawyer and a herd of buffalo?"

"I don't know."

"The lawyer charges more. How can you tell if a lawyer is well hung?"

"Haven't got a clue."

"You can't get a finger between the rope and his neck! If you are stranded on a desert island with Adolph Hitler, Attila the Hun, and a lawyer, and you have a gun with only two bullets, what do you do?"

"Um, shoot at a coconut in a nearby tree?"

"Shoot the lawyer twice. You really haven't heard _any_ of these?" The elder lawyer asked the younger, who was clearly only tolerating the barrage of cheesy lawyer jokes.

It was early Friday afternoon. In the plush conference room of the offices of the law firm of Hyuuga, Sannin and Yamanaka sat Hiashi Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha. A meeting held there to discuss a case had ended and through what Itachi was certain was a misguided attempt to indulge one of his bosses, he was still sitting at the conference table with Hiashi, enduring the man's overflowing basket of bad lawyer's jokes with pained ears.

"Um, no, can't say that I have. Of course, I haven't been practicing law _nearly_ as long as you have."

Itachi was relatively new to the firm, though not new to law. Having been raised by a judge, both he and his younger brother had been inspired to follow in their mother's footsteps and enter the field. Most days, Itachi found the choice most satisfying.

"Listen, I've got a _really_ good one for you…"

Today was not one of those days.

"What do have when a lawyer is buried up to his neck in wet cement?"

Itachi made a face of acknowledgement then, raising a finger straight in the air for emphasis. "Not enough cement. That one made regular rounds during pre-law."

"Okay, what about this one? What's the difference between a porcupine and a Mercedes Benz full of lawyers?"

"The porcupine has pricks on the outside", a female voice interjected before Itachi could open his mouth to respond. "Father told me that one."

Both men looked in the direction of the voice. At the door of the conference room stood Ino Akimichi, the office administrator. "Hasn't Tsunade warned you not to scare off the associates with your less-than-witty repertoire of lawyer jokes?" She asked, walking into the room toward where the two long-haired men sat.

"Does he look the slightest bit scared to you?" Hiashi responded.

Ino cocked her head and made a face. "Well, maybe not scared. He does look a bit green around the gills, though." She emphasized her statement with a wink in Itachi's direction.

"It's fine Ino", Itachi declared, smirking, "whatever doesn't kill me will only make me a better lawyer."

"Well, you better hope he's run out of jokes, or you may be forced to put that theory to the test the next time you have to appear in court."

_There she goes._ Hiashi watched in amusement as the pretty young blond woman flirted with the dark-haired associate. The daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka, one of the partners, she had been married to her husband Chouji, a detective with the Konoha Police Department, for three years, employed by the firm for all that time and was, without question, an unrepentant attention whore.

"Ino", Hiashi asked, interrupting their impromptu tête-à-tête, "Did you want something, or did you come in here just to spread your sunshine?"

Ino cast a sly glance at her boss, folding her slender arms across her ample chest. "Well, not that there's a man alive who can get enough of my sunshine", she responded, "but your mother called, and then your father called", she stated, looking at Itachi.

Itachi sighed. "Great. That means they want me at their place for dinner, which probably means my brother did something my mother doesn't agree with, and my father and I will have to spend the evening refereeing." He stood up then. "So much for my Friday night."

"Eh, you would only have spent it working otherwise", Hiashi responded.

_Isn't that how you spend yours?_ Itachi shrugged in mute response as he left the room. He was young, brilliant and devilishly handsome, but only seemed inclined to squeeze what little social life he enjoyed between his cases.

"What a waste", Ino said out loud, watching Itachi leave the room.

Hiashi looked up at her. "Would your husband agree with that, I wonder?" he asked, smirking.

That's when he noticed the envelope in one of Ino's hands, secured between her thumb and index finger.

"What's that?" he asked before she could respond to his teasing.

She turned to him, making a face of acknowledgement. "Oh! I almost forgot. This came for you", she responded with a smirk of her own, unfolding her arms and holding the card out for Hiashi to take it.

He stood up then, reaching out and grasping the card. "Did it come in the mail?" he asked.

"Oh, no", the woman responded, shaking her head so vigorously her long blond ponytail flopped about, "a messenger delivered it. Must be something special."

Hiashi opened the envelope to find a written invitation inside. He pulled it out, reading it silently. Ino watched in amusement as a smile split the Hyuuga's handsome face.

"Ino, is that messenger still around by any chance?" he asked without looking at her.

"Heck no, that guy left ages ago."

"Well then, get another one in here pronto for this RSVP", he directed, shaking the card in his hand and heading out of the conference room with pep in his stride, "and cancel everything I've got scheduled for this weekend."

"What's going on?" she called out after him as he left the room.

"I hit the jackpot!" he exclaimed, walking down the hall.

Ino smiled and shook her head again as she left the room to call a messenger.

* * *

Later the same evening, Shikaku Nara was sitting up in his bed beneath the covers, naked with his hair unbound, a lit cigarette protruding from one corner of his mouth. He held the RSVP between slightly shaky hands and rubbed a fingertip over the indentations made by Hiashi's scrawl across the card stock.

_Tomorrow,_ the Nara thought to himself. _Tomorrow._

"You nervous?" asked a sweet voice. Shikaku looked up to find his wife standing in the doorway of the en suite bathroom. Her hair was unbound as well, the long dark locks falling haphazardly around her shoulders. She wore a short red nightie and nothing else.

He watched her walk over to the bed, slipping beneath the covers beside him and then taking the card from her husband's hands.

"Why would I need to be nervous?" he asked as he watched his wife run a fingertip over the indentations made by the Hyuuga's scrawl across the card stock, exactly the way he had.

_Because it's Hiashi_, Yoshino thought to herself. She looked up at him then. "We haven't done this in nearly thirty years, Shikaku."

Shikaku snorted. "It's like riding a bike though, right? Once you learn--"

"Are you _seriously_ comparing watching another man put his hands on me, touching, kissing and making love to me after all this time _to riding a bike?" _Yoshino interrupted incredulously, making a face.

Shikaku sighed, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and tapping the end on a nearby ashtray before replacing it between his lips. "Come on, you know what I meant", he whined.

"No, Shikaku, I don't." Yoshino placed the card on the nightstand next to her and turned to look at her husband, who was resisting an urge to ask for the card back.

"Shikaku…I won't be joining you and Hiashi tomorrow."

Shikaku furrowed his brows as he fought back an acute surge of panic. "What are you talking about? This was all _your_ idea!" he exclaimed.

Yoshino shook her head. "I _know_ that. I'll meet you two there early Sunday morning, I promise."

"But why? What's this all about?" Shikaku demanded.

"It's about you two needing quality time." Yoshino placed a hand on top of her husband's hand. "You have been resisting this for the past seven years. Other than last Saturday you haven't spent any time with Hiashi in the past five years. And unless you know something I _don't_ know, you haven't been with a man in nearly _thirty_ years. It's about", she continued, cupping his face with her hand, "establishing a bond, building some trust, and having some playtime together. If, after I arrive, you're okay with adding me to the mix, then we're all yours. If not, then you can tell me all about it on the trip home."

Shikaku didn't like it. He hadn't contemplated being alone with Hiashi for any length of time. "Love—" he began, his face reflecting his anxiety, but Yoshino interrupted him.

"It's going to be all right, Shikaku. Hiashi wants this as much as you do." Yoshino removed the lit cigarette from her husband's mouth and set it in the ashtray on the nightstand on her side of the bed. "And so do I."

Yoshino leaned in to kiss her husband, but he stopped her. "What if I can't—you know—"

Yoshino pulled back then, looking at her husband with brows furrowed in confusion.

Her face morphed into an expression of surprise. "Shikaku Nara, are you telling me that you're having _performance anxiety?"_

Shikaku scowled. "Well, I _am_ human, it could happen." He folded his arms across his chest, and his wife had to bite back a giggle.

Yoshino had been married to her husband for nearly thirty years, and she'd never known him to be anything but hypersexual, no matter how many men or women happened to be in the room. And unless he was very drunk or sick, he'd never had a problem getting it up, keeping it up, or going for extended periods. In short, he was a stud.

For Shikaku to be this anxious, Yoshino surmised, Hiashi must be someone who mattered very much.

The thought brought a big smile to Yoshino's face.

_I love it when I get what I want._

"Shikaku", she called gently, pulling his arms away from his body, "we can practice tonight if you want. You can even call me Hiashi."

She placed the fingers of one of her husband's hands between her warm lips, sucking them. "Would that help?" she asked, looking into her husband's eyes.

All the blood in Shikaku's brain was immediately shunted to his cock. He was so turned on by Yoshino's offer that he instantly forgot about anything else. He reached for his wife who eagerly reached for him, melting into their kiss.

"Practice makes perfect", Shikaku announced, laying his wife down on the bed.

* * *

Finally the day arrived. Shikaku checked in to the Hotel Kanronomori¹ promptly at 2PM. He brought his things to their room. It was one of the nicest suites the hotel had to offer, complete with a private hot spring.

He immediately sat down on the loveseat in the sitting area, setting his bag next to him. He wrung his hands anxiously, oblivious to the details of the suite but comforted by the gentle sound from the spring therein all the same.

A single thought occupied his mind: that somewhere close by, and getting closer, was Hiashi Hyuuga.

He could feel it.

Shikaku sighed, allowing himself to think about the previous weekend's events. He and Yoshino had had dinner with Hiashi². They were all together again because the Naras' son and the Hyuuga's nephew had become more than partners at work. By all accounts, the two young men were deeply in love with each other and were building a life together.

It was the first time they'd spent any time together since Shikaku fired Hiashi as his lawyer five years ago. The Hyuuga, he decided, hadn't lost an ounce of his appeal. Oh, he was older—they both were. But the vivacity remained. Not to mention his disarming good looks, lean body and that potent charm. Add in the pedigree and the obscene amount of money he was worth, and Hiashi Hyuuga was still, undoubtedly, quite a catch.

And somewhere in Hokkaido just then was the catch, on his way to meet Shikaku Nara.

On his way to be with Shikaku and Yoshino. The Hyuuga wanted it as much as they did—the Nara could admit that now, alone in the calmness of the room. They were all going to be…

Shikaku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It was the magnitude of that that was throwing him, the fact that they had invited Hiashi Hyuuga back into their world, and _into their bedroom_. It was a first for them as a married couple. And as bewildering as it was, some part of Shikaku looked forward to the way he knew it would change everything.

He sighed as he grabbed the handle of his bag and got up from the bed. Hiashi had been invited to meet them at four, and Shikaku needed to get ready. A man like the Hyuuga was not one to be kept waiting, and Shikaku had a stomach full of atomic butterflies that had to be settled first.

* * *

Hiashi stepped into the lobby of the large, bright hotel, dressed casually in a short-sleeved navy blue polo with variegated stripes over a pair of tan chinos and dark brown leather strap sandals. He wore his hair differently, choosing to adopt his nephew's style of banding his lush locks near their end, with some of the shorter layers falling unbound around his face. He carried an overnight bag on one shoulder and two small shopping bags in one hand. He worked his way to the front desk with hurried steps.

The Hyuuga looked down at the high-priced timepiece strapped to his wrist to check the time.

3:45 P.M.

_Made it,_ he thought, smirking to himself.

"May I help you sir?" a proper male voice asked.

_Gods_. Hiashi looked up and was stunned by what he saw.

Behind the counter looking up at him stood a lean young man. His flawless pale skin was punctuated by a red dot over each of a pair of jade green eyes unlike any Hiashi had ever seen before. Those gem-like eyes were lined with red liner and set in a pretty face of delicate features. The portions of straight white hair framing the young man's face on either side were bound near the end with a cylindrical clip in a shade of red that matched the dots on his forehead, completing his tribal appearance. The young man was breathtaking, like a statue of an ancient deity come to life. He made the mundane red and blue uniform he wore seem like an abomination.

Said deity cocked his head and blinked. He, too, was taken aback by what he saw. He was sure he'd never seen eyes like those before, imposing eyes of lavender ice set in a powerfully handsome face. And that hair—it was long, dark and lush. It practically begged idle fingers to run through it.

The young man observed the gentleman for a few moments, silently guessing at his age, marital status, social status and...sexual proclivities.

He righted himself and cleared his throat. "Sir?" he said.

Obtaining _actual_ information, he knew, would require different strategy.

Hiashi blinked, coming out of his mild stupor and remembering what he was doing there. "Yes. I'm meeting someone here. Could you tell me if Shikaku Nara has checked in?" He shifted the bag on his shoulder.

_A man?_ The desk clerk thought. _How very reassuring._ He quickly keyed the name into the computer in front of him, analyzing his result and smirking. Where there was one good-looking man, he reasoned, there would be others. He knew a gravy train on biscuit wheels when one whistled.

"Mr. Nara checked in two hours ago", he announced, looking up from the monitor to stare at the guest again. "Shall I call his room and announce you, sir?"

"Er, no, that won't be necessary", Hiashi responded. He had no qualms about walking in on the Naras and observing them mid-coitus but he had no intention of interrupting them with a phone call. "Listen, do you think I could have a key to the room? I'd really rather let myself in."

_Really?_ The pretty young man quirked a brow, his smirk returning. He side-stepped the computer on the counter, leaning forward with delicate hands braced against the wood in front of him. "I could do that", the white-hair announced. "What's in it for me?"

It was Hiashi's turn to quirk a brow. "What would you like?" he asked. He really wasn't inclined to indulge the young man, but he wanted the key.

"An invitation", the desk clerk responded, jerking his head sideways, "to whatever's going on in that room."

Hiashi held back a laugh as he resisted the urge to shake his head in disbelief. So the gods had chosen to have a bit of fun with him. Why else would the veritable delicacy standing there be offering himself as a party favor on today of all days? The Hyuuga had spent so much time with women over the past seven years; he honestly couldn't remember the last time he topped. And why was that? Had he become bored with men? Had his tastes evolved? Or was it that the unsinkable hope of one day being topped by Shikaku Nara had effectively spoiled him for relations with any other man?

Was it really possible that Shikaku Nara had achieved this without ever actually putting a hand on him?

Hiashi took another silent, lingering look at the ethereal specimen of male in front of him and sighed. It was a shame, really. The kid had the kind of good looks that could drive men to a life of crime.

But he was in the way. For behind one of the doors in that hotel was Shikaku Nara, and he was waiting for Hiashi Hyuuga.

And the kid had a key to that door. To Hiashi's destiny.

To _their_ destiny.

A key he was trying to hold for ransom.

_Sorry, kid. It took _me_ seven years to get an invitation. I _can't_ help you._

* * *

"What's the matter, don't you get enough excitement on this job?" Hiashi indulged him.

The young man switched position, this time propping his head with one arm on the counter. "Not nearly", he responded, training those mesmerizing eyes on the sexy guest. He had a feeling that excitement wouldn't begin to describe what was going to happen in Shikaku Nara's suite that evening, and he wanted in on it if at all possible. He was intrigued by the guest in front of him. The option to be able to use the man's name in a legitimate statement describing his own life in the future was becoming more appealing as the moments passed.

"That is unfortunate", Hiashi told him. "Perhaps you should consider another line of work."

"What would you suggest?" the young man asked in a voice that hinted at increased interest.

_Going back home to your parents. Learning a trade. Finding Buddha--honestly, I don't much fucking care._ "I'm sure I couldn't begin to speculate", Hiashi threw back at him, coldly polite. "Now about that key?"

_Ouch—game, set and match. _The desk clerk sighed in concession, giving the guest another once-over. Although the gentleman was likely old enough to be his father, he was handsome and sexy, profoundly so. The desk clerk thought the man looked like he came from money and probably didn't know the desperation that characterized many of the male clients who visited the hotel. Here was a man who had probably been getting what he wanted when he wanted it all his life. Another pretty face, even one as pretty as he knew his own to be, was hardly going to turn his world upside down.

It made the jade-eyed man a little jealous—of both the guest and of whoever was waiting for him in that room.

He turned and retrieved the plastic card key for the room reserved in Shikaku Nara's name. "Suite 106", he spoke aloud. He knew all the suites on the first floor were equipped with private springs, which meant the guests were probably not planning to come out all night. Deciding to give it one more try, he then discreetly reached for one of his own business cards, which rested on a shelf beneath the counter. He slipped the card beneath the key in one hand and extended that hand to the man waiting.

"The name is Kimimaro", the young man announced as Hiashi accepted the contents of his hand. "If you change your mind, give me a call."

Hiashi didn't need to look in his hand to know the card with the desk clerk's number printed on it was there.

But then, so was the key.

"Thank you, Kimimaro", he said graciously, smiling a little.

"Enjoy your stay", the desk clerk responded in a hopeful voice.

_I'm certain I will._ Hiashi walked away without looking back, slipping the key and the business card in his pocket and feeling the young man's eyes on him as he did so.

Kimimaro never even got the gentleman's name.

* * *

_1-0-6. 1-0-6. 1-0-6. 1-0-6. 1-0-6. 1-0-6. 1-0-6. 1-0-6._

With his overnight bag and shopping bags in hand, a casually gorgeous but shaky Hiashi Hyuuga began his trek through the first-floor hallways of the lavish hotel, mentally chanting the suite number like a mantra.

_1-0-6._

It was a short trip to the suite; this was his proverbial sprint to the finish line, at which point a whole new game would commence.

_1-0-6._

He'd been rehearsing the greeting scene in his mind over and over again since he'd sent them his RSVP. He had decided he would say something clever to Shikaku when he came in, something to keep him on edge, while he gave Yoshino the gift he'd purchased for her: emerald teardrop earrings. Afterward he would present Shikaku with his gift, a six-ounce pewter flask with a large black diamond mounted in the center in the front and smaller gems set into the intricately-carved cap.

_1-0-6._

He stopped to read the directions on the sign posted on the wall in front of a bank of elevators, oblivious to the opening and closing of its doors behind him, oblivious to the people getting on and off, oblivious to anything but Suite 106.

_1-0-6. →_

He walked, unconsciously picking up speed and adjusting the strap of the overnight bag he held in time with his strides.

_1-0-6._

The hallway was dimly lit and reeked of incense. The scent was so strong there was hardly any air to breathe._ Reminds me of law school,_ he thought to himself, holding back a cough.

_1-0--Oh, shit._

Finally he stood at the door of Suite 106. He took a deep breath, pulled the flat key out of his pocket and slipped it into the slot above the door knob. On the first try, the little LED changed from red to green. Hiashi took the subsequent click he heard as a good omen.

_1-0-6._

The Hyuuga checked his watch.

3:51 P.M.

_Our destiny awaits._

He turned the knob and calmly walked inside suite 106.

* * *

Hiashi had set down his bags and removed his shoes by the door. He hastily scanned the room, instantly taking note of softly-lit surroundings. He wiggled the toes of his bare feet and felt himself relaxing already.

He slipped his feet into a pair of comfortable slippers and walked into the suite, further scanning his environment. The décor was a hybrid of Japanese and western—the suite was equipped with a Tatami room, but there were beds instead of futons. He barely had time to register it all before he heard a voice speak.

"Make yourself comfortable."

Hiashi immediately walked in the direction the voice came from, oblivious to the way his face split into a smile or the way his cock had become half-hard in his pants.

_Shikaku Nara._

The script the Hyuuga had been rehearsing for this moment was gone from his mind, replaced by the image of the voice's owner, who sat alone against one wall of the hot spring. A lit cigarette rested in an ashtray on the deck near his head, smoke rising from it in lazy waves that dissipated into the air. Hiashi couldn't see his face—his back was to him and he faced the serene view of the garden directly outside the room.

What he could see were lean, tan, naked, well-defined shoulders and wet, wavy jet-black hair that clung to the man's head.

But where was Yoshino?

Hiashi decided to get ready and get into the spring with Shikaku. There were a million things he thought he wanted to say but he needed to be able to see the man's face.

Without making a sound, Hiashi turned, walked back to retrieve his overnight bag and made his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a gentle click.

* * *

Hiashi spent thirty minutes inside the bathroom. He conducted his routine of preparation almost unconsciously and then stepped under the hot spray of the shower, scrubbing himself vigorously and thoroughly. He washed his long, healthy hair with equal care. When he was finished, his skin and hair shone.

Hiashi stepped out of the shower naked and dripping wet and brushed his teeth. He took the time to consciously admire his reflection in the mirror.

The Hyuuga was pleased with what he saw. Tonight he was especially glad that the years had evolved his beauty but not robbed him of it. Shikaku and Yoshino Nara were gorgeous, sexy people, and he wanted them. The Naras had managed to resist him for seven years before now. To get them—and keep them—he might need to rely on every resource he had.

His mind was filled with images of them lying together on the deck of his yacht all those years ago—unabashedly half-dressed and frolicking, kissing and groping each other like newlyweds on their honeymoon. If it hadn't been so damned erotic, it might have been shameful.

He remembered how he ached to be there between them, groping and being groped, kissing and being kissed. He remembered the sly looks he'd gotten from them both at the realization that, yet again, he'd been watching them with unmitigated lust in his eyes.

More images flooded his mind, this time of the two of them having heated, passionate sex with each other in the kitchen of Neji's penthouse only a week ago. He remembered the look in Yoshino's eyes just before she came, and the sweet sounds—of her calling out during her orgasm, and then of her husband doing the same shortly after. It was all so…vibrant.

_Thrilling_.

He remembered how it teased his mind and body. Oh, how happy it would have made him to have been either one of them at that moment!

Hiashi felt his excitement, among other things, rising. Just on the other side of the bathroom door was a wet, naked Shikaku Nara and he was waiting for him. Hiashi didn't know why Yoshino wasn't there, but he wasn't worried. The two of them were never very far apart. Hiashi was more than content to keep himself occupied with Mr. Nara until Mrs. Nara made her inevitable appearance.

And the Hyuuga was determined that occupied was indeed what they would be. They were going to grope. They were going to kiss. He was going to be blasted by the Nara's full-frontal nudity and raspy-throated moans of pleasure. And thirteen inches of hard cock were about to be expertly and repeatedly driven into him in the resolution of seven long years of frighteningly potent sexual tension.

_Shit. _Hiashi rinsed out his mouth, rinsed his toothbrush and set it aside. He held up his hands, which were now trembling. The anticipation of it all had him so worked up it had given him the shakes.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1)** The suite in Hotel Kanronomori: .com/en/guestroom/suite_room_with_private_

**(2)** _Constructive Possession_, Chapter 21.

Please go on to the next chapter. →


	2. Part One, Chapter Two: The Pleasantries

* * *

**Warning**: language; angst; implied het; yaoi

* * *

Shikaku lounged in the spring, eyes closed, breathing deeply and evenly. He was trying to calm his adrenaline-fueled body even as his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He wondered what might be keeping the Hyuuga but resisted the urge to call out to him—or worse, to get out of the spring in an impatient huff and go into the bathroom and get him. This moment had been seven years in the making; the Nara had not come this far to screw it up. Besides, Hyuuga, he reasoned, must be feeling some anxiety too.

Shikaku reached for his cigarette and took a long drag. He was actually half-afraid of what he'd see when Hyuuga finally _did_ emerge from the bathroom. The man had always been stunning; his presence was always something tangible to the Nara, even if he couldn't see him or hear him. It was as if his radar had always been tuned to perfection to the Hyuuga's frequency.

Today, of course, was no different.

For all that Shikaku had seen of Hiashi in various stages of undress, he'd never actually seen the man naked. Other than a handshake or an arbitrary arm wrapped around the man's shoulder, they'd never really touched. In spite of their heady mutual desire, the boundaries between them had more or less remained sacred.

Until today, when those boundaries would dissolve into dust, and new boundaries would be established in their stead.

Shikaku could hardly wait. He'd dreamt of finally discovering Hiashi's taste and scent...never more than in the past week. He needed to hear the sounds the man made as he drove himself into him. How would his name sound when being called out in the heat of passion by that proper male voice?

_So proper._ Hiashi was always so put-together, even when he was being casual. Rarely was a hair ever out of place and it if was, it only added to the man's sensual appeal. He was always well-groomed, well-dressed, well…everything. It belied his perpetual kid-at-heart personality.

He was also very male. Sure, he was handsome in a beautiful and slightly exotic way, but it did nothing to detract from his basic masculinity. Beneath that layer of breeding, Hiashi Hyuuga was all man.

And that man wanted Shikaku. They wanted each other.

The Nara thought there was something powerfully sexy in two masculine men opening themselves up to each other, revealing their mutual need. And, well, a little scary, too—but powerfully sexy in a way that shouldn't—_couldn't_—be ignored. Shikaku was determined to take great pleasure in giving Hiashi what he wanted.

The Nara opened his eyes and stared out of the room at the beauty of the garden. He realized that everything around him at that moment was a thing of pristine beauty.

He had to smile to himself a little about that.

* * *

Hiashi emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his lean waist, electing to forego the traditional yukata provided in the suite. He stood there, willing himself to go slowly, his hands still trembling. He found Shikaku where he'd left him, in the spring facing the garden. If the man had moved from that position since Hiashi had last seen him he couldn't tell.

Shikaku tensed anew upon hearing the opening and closing of the bathroom door. When he didn't hear footsteps approaching right away, he looked over his shoulder in Hiashi's general direction.

_Get in here,_ his mind demanded of his guest. "You're not waiting for another invitation, are you?" Shikaku asked in a voice that hinted at his impatience.

Hiashi smiled, strolling as casually as he could toward the spring to get in. "I didn't know you were in a hurry", he responded. "Is there a schedule I should be aware of?"

Shikaku shook his head slowly. "Not tonight." He allowed his eyes to fall on the man who stood above him to his left, assessing him from his bare feet to his covered midriff and then, finally, to his face, where their eyes met.

Hiashi's breath caught.

Shikaku gulped.

Neither man missed the other's reaction.

An image from the corner of his eye teased the Hyuuga, compelling him to look away from Shikaku at someone walking past on the stone path through the garden. He could tell by the uniform the man wore that he was an employee of the hotel, but it was enough to make Hiashi uncomfortably aware that where they were was uncovered to public eyes.

"I'm going close this", Hiashi announced, moving around the spring toward the garden. He was practically naked, horny as a toad and nervous as all get-out. The last thing he needed now was an uninvited audience.

Shikaku watched the muscles in Hiashi's shoulders bunch and flex as he reached for the sliding door and pulled it until the view of the garden was gone.

He kept his eyes on the Hyuuga as he returned, noting the tension in the man's body and ignoring the way his own cock was reacting to what his eyes beheld. Both men were nervous wrecks. Why did decorum dictate that they had to wait before they could jump each other? To skip the pleasantries…would that be so terrible?

Hiashi walked back over to the top of the steps leading into the spring. In one swift, clean movement, he pulled the towel away from his body with one hand, revealing his semi-erect nudity, and tossed it to the side before carefully stepping down the steps into the blissfully hot water of the spring. He positioned himself directly across from Shikaku on the other side of the small spring, as though mindful of some invisible boundary.

The two men eyed each other silently, both bodies thrumming with anticipation.

* * *

"Where is your wife?" Hiashi asked.

"Not here—not yet anyway", Shikaku responded. "Apparently she felt we needed some 'male bonding' time—you know, to get comfortable with each other again." He let out a long sigh, spawned from his irrational feeling of having been abandoned. "She'll be here in the morning", he announced, reassuring himself.

Hiashi contemplated Shikaku's comment. Yoshino would arrive in the morning, leaving the two of them alone for the entire evening. The Hyuuga had a feeling there would be nothing left of him for her by the time she arrived.

But he was glad to have the time alone with Shikaku. He did agree that it was necessary…for both of them.

He'd have to remember to get Yoshino another sparkly expensive something as a thank-you for her consideration.

"Were you ever comfortable with me to begin with?" Hiashi asked, cocking his head as he watched the bearded man. "I remember a very skittish Nara anytime we were together without Yoshino."

Shikaku lowered his head. He couldn't meet Hiashi's eyes. He understood well what the man referred to.

The sound of the water in the spring was almost deafening now.

"What were you afraid of, I wonder? Especially when you were the one holding all the cards", Hiashi continued.

"You say", Shikaku responded. Most of the time they spent together left him feeling anything but in control.

"Am I wrong?" Hiashi contended. "Did anything at any point during any of the time we spent together occur without your consent?"

Shikaku couldn't say that it had. He knew better.

He shook his head, still unable to meet Hiashi's intense gaze. He couldn't admit that it wasn't his fear that something would happen _without_ his consent that compelled him to break them up, it was that something would happen _with_ it—something he wouldn't be able to stop if he wanted to.

Something that would have given all the cards to Hiashi instead.

"What is it, Nara? What can I do to make this feel right for you?"

Shikaku closed his eyes. Hiashi's choice of words caused his stomach to do a flip-flop.

"What do you want from this, Hyuuga?" Shikaku asked him, still not meeting his eyes. "Are you going to let me fuck you, watch me make love to my wife, and then go off and spend your nights with someone else?"

Hiashi quirked a brow._ You mean like Tenten?_ "Is that how you think I'm living these days?" he responded, reassured by what he suspected was nothing more than Shikaku's jealousy.

"I don't have a clue how you're living these days."

"Well then…permit me to paint you a picture. I work about 80 hours a week, give or take. I either dine with my colleagues, which is rare, or I dine alone. While the opportunities for companionship do present themselves—Tenten having been one of those—I rarely take them. I find I have developed peculiar—and very specific—tastes in my advancing age."

Shikaku looked up at hearing this, training his eyes on the man in front of him. He was all scary intensity and caveman.

Hiashi loved it.

"That doesn't sound like much of a life", Shikaku told him.

"Is yours any better?" Hiashi quickly countered, melting under that hard, dark gaze. "How much time do you and Yoshino spend at Nara Labs? When was the last time you had any fun?"

"My wife and I have a lot of fun together", Shikaku contended.

Hiashi smiled, revealing perfectly-aligned white teeth. "Fun being only part of who you really are?" he asked.

The question struck Shikaku like a blow to the chest. He maintained eye contact with the long-haired man and tried not to let on. "What do you mean?" he asked, surprised his voice didn't crack.

"Nara…since the day we all met I've watched you pretend to be a normal working schlub, trying like hell to suppress the raging alpha beast you've been underneath all along."

Hiashi's words hit home again and it took every ounce of Shikaku's resolve to suppress an acute urge to bolt. A surge of panic rose in him again, and he looked down, trying to calm himself with even breathing. Suddenly he didn't think he could survive the night with the Hyuuga alone, without Yoshino.

"That may be, but it was a necessary compromise", Shikaku found himself responding after a longer-than-desired silence. "I had my family to think about. I run a family business. It just wouldn't have done to have been running around with my wife and our lover."

"I was your lawyer", Hiashi countered calmly. "No one would have questioned our familiar relationship."

"You're assuming no one ever did", Shikaku said. He was becoming increasingly annoyed. Hiashi's words were breaking him down. Why were they talking at all? They were naked, willing and hanging on to the remnants of their control by a string.

At least Shikaku was.

Hiashi quirked a brow. "Is that why you rejected me? Because someone thought we were all too chummy?"

Shikaku snorted. "Hyuuga, are you really that oblivious to the kind of attention you attract?"

He shook his head then. "Forget it. It doesn't matter."

"Okay", Hiashi concurred. "So what's changed, Nara?" he asked, ignoring the annoyance he heard in Shikaku's words. "Why now?"

"Because, I'm done trying to please anyone else. As long as my wife and my son support this, I'm not going to fight it any more." He dared to meet Hiashi's icy, lustful stare. "I've been a good boy for 28 years. I've done my time."

The Hyuuga suppressed an urge to bite his lip. "So what do you want to do now, Nara?" he asked, making his voice low and sexy instead, his heartbeat picking up speed in anticipation of Shikaku's response.

It was here—the Nara's moment of truth, and surprisingly, he did not hesitate. He moved away from his perch against the opposite wall of the spring and over to stand in front of the Hyuuga. His arms breached the surface of the water as he braced one against the wall of the spring on either side of Hiashi's body, trapping the long-haired man between them.

He was here. Hyuuga was here with him alone, in all his naked glory, wet—and willing, if the way their cocks kissed repeatedly beneath the water's surface was any indication.

He searched the handsome face of the shorter man, finding lust and determination in the eyes that watched him back.

They stood there that way, the sound of their mutual panting and the sensation of their hyper erections grazing each other dominating the moment.

* * *

"Why are you really here?" Shikaku blurted. He couldn't stop himself from asking the question. He wasn't sure why he needed to hear his answer, especially now, when they were _so_ close--but he did.

"Because I belong here", Hiashi quickly answered in a confident voice, never taking his eyes from the scarred man's face. "I belong with you and Yoshino."

Tired of the Nara's hesitance, he moved forward, teasing the man's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, tasting him a little before pulling back. He felt his body jolt at the gentle contact and smiled. "You know I do, Nara--though your fear may try to convince you otherwise."

Hiashi reached up to trace the deep scar on Shikaku's cheek with the tip of one finger. He watched him lick his lips and his smile grew wider. "You can't deny this anymore." The long-haired man shook his head. "I won't let you."

Hiashi moved forward again, intent on initiating their first real kiss. To Shikaku, he seemed to move in slow motion. His cock jumped madly beneath the water. The Hyuuga's words and teasing touches were vaporizing his control along with the steam rising from the water. He _had_ to touch him now—fighting the urge was actually _draining_ him.

He reached up to place a strong hand on each of the Hyuuga's shoulders. Without warning, he turned the man away from him to face the window in front of them and used his own body to press Hiashi forward against the wall of the spring, sandwiching his body between them.

Hiashi reached up with his hands to brace himself for the impact as his body met the wall. He felt the Nara's long, animated cock against his ass and his heart beating wildly against his back and moaned. _Gods, yes!_ From behind him, the Nara pressed his hot mouth to his ear.

"Be careful what you wish for, pretty boy", Shikaku breathed, thrusting his cock against him. "I can guarantee you'll be cock-whipped to within an inch of your sanity by dawn. You won't have a brain cell left capable of thinking about anything but the pleasure of me plowing into you—once you finally regain consciousness, that is." He bit the lobe of Hiashi's ear for emphasis. The shudder he received in response made him smile, and his cock twitched again.

Hiashi didn't doubt the truth of Shikaku's words, having watched him make love to his wife. His cock jumped, his ass clenched, and he shuddered again at the thought of that extra-long cock exploiting his prostate until he was coming all over everything. He was a twitching mess in the Nara's arms.

"Stop trying to frighten me away, Nara, it won't work", Hiashi told him, pushing back shamelessly against the hard body that teased him. "I'm not the one who's spent the past seven years running away."

Shikaku was too stunned by the feel of that body pressing against him to acknowledge Hiashi's comment. Gods, it was so _fucking hot!_ He reached around and fisted the Hyuuga's excited cock beneath the surface of the water, pleased by the feel of his hand surrounding that twitching hardness, and stroked it twice, slowly, for emphasis. Hiashi moaned and shuddered more, his head falling back against his tormentor's shoulder.

"Come on", Shikaku said.

He'd honored decorum long enough.

He stepped away from Hiashi and got out of the spring. The Hyuuga flinched at the sudden loss of heat and stimulation but moved after him quickly, suppressing the urge to reach for his hand.

Hiashi walked out of the room but before he could get his bearings he was flush against the wall across from the bed, feet entangled with those of the naked man as he pushed his tongue into his mouth.

It was their first kiss. Hiashi responded in a flash, palming Shikaku's face in his hands as their eager tongues learned each other's mouths. He felt the Nara's arms enclose him and his hands sliding between him and the wall to grab his ass, squeezing it and pulling him even closer.

"Are you ready for me?" Shikaku breathed between kisses and nips to Hiashi's ear. The Hyuuga blinked slowly and moaned, trying to remember the question. It was difficult with Shikaku thrusting that hard cock against him.

"I've been suppressing this for seven years. I don't know that I have it in me to be gentle tonight", the Nara announced.

"There you go…trying to scare me away again", Hiashi managed. He _loved_ the way Shikaku manhandled him. He wanted more. They were both so warm, and their scents—the combination of their heated arousal was like a drug to both men.

"That's the only disclaimer you're getting, Hyuuga. As of now, all bets are off."

"You promise?" Hiashi breathed in a voice that belied his spiking anxiety.

Yes, he wanted to endure the brunt of the Nara's passion. He'd spent the past seven years dreaming about it. The reality, however, was that he had never taken anything anywhere _near_ thirteen inches long up his ass, not even a toy that he himself owned. He was a relative virgin to the entire experience. Though the prospect was somewhat daunting, he considered it his contribution to their new relationship.

"You're going to learn not to taunt me, Hyuuga."

They broke apart long enough for Shikaku to urge Hiashi toward the closer bed, where the Hyuuga crawled on his hands and knees and quickly made his way to the center, making sure to give the Nara a good look at his backside. Using the most seductive expression he could muster, he looked back over his shoulder.

The sight that met his eyes nearly stopped his heart.

Shikaku stood at the foot of the bed with his legs slightly apart and his damp hair falling in loose waves to his shoulders. His lips were slightly parted, his dark eyes boring into him. His tall, lean body stood like a sentry at the foot of the bed and one hand was stroking the longest erection Hiashi had ever seen up close.

The Hyuuga's eyes flashed and his ass clenched again at the sight. Daunting or not, he wanted all that inside him.

"On your back, Hyuuga", Shikaku commanded.

Hiashi complied with enthusiasm, galvanized by the authority in Shikaku's voice. Before he was all the way down the Nara was over him, their cocks brushing together as he violated the man's mouth with his tongue again.

"Sweet", Shikaku breathed after coming up for air. His cock was twitching madly. He almost couldn't believe that Hiashi Hyuuga was lying naked beneath him in a bed in a ryokan³ in Hokkaido where they would spend the evening alone together.

He was determined to drain the man's balls dry.

Shikaku watched the lust-glazed eyes of the man beneath him, deciding that he definitely liked the look on Hiashi. He startled the Hyuuga with gentle tugs to his hair and nips to his collarbone, moving lower on the man's body each time a moan or a gasp escaped his lips. He flattened his tongue over one sensitive nipple before taking the other one between his teeth and biting down, feeling the man's resulting hiss down his own spine. His cock left a trail of pre-cum on Hiashi's abdomen he was only too happy to scoop up with a finger and rub onto the man's eager lips. The Hyuuga accepted the finger into his mouth, sucking the fluid from its tip and reveling in the taste of his lover's essence, wanting more.

When Shikaku reached his destination he worked quickly, pulling his finger from Hiashi's mouth and, in one swift and unexpected movement, pushing the man's knees further apart and lowering his head to take that cock into his throat.

"_Ah,_ Nara!" Hiashi squealed, squeezing his eyes shut as he arched. It was too much! Shikaku had him on sensory overload, incapable of doing anything but reacting to his rapid-fire seduction. He tried to push him away, knowing he would come at any moment; but the feel of the Nara's hair between his fingers and that warm, wet mouth on his cock robbed him of his will. Instead the scarred man, inflamed by the sound of the man beneath him calling out his name, took that hot, hard cock deeper into his throat, tasting him, diligently sucking and licking in concert with the Hyuuga's moans and gasps of pleasure.

When he was sure Hiashi was about to explode, Shikaku pulled his mouth away. That sound the man made in protest was ignored by him, who moved over the top of his writhing body.

He took Hiashi's face in his hand again and lowered his head to lock lips with the man, who responded eagerly. Their tongues danced for a few moments until Shikaku pulled away to look at him.

Suddenly, Hiashi shoved the index and middle finger of one hand into his mouth, coating them gratuitously with his saliva, then removed them to bring them down to breach his bloom.

_Yes_. Shikaku licked his lips again.

_Fuck, _he thought as he looked into those half-lidded lavender eyes, and his cock thumped against his abdomen in agreement. Hiashi spit-stretching himself to take his cock had to be one of the most erotic things he'd ever witnessed.

It also sent an unmistakable message: _take me._

_Fuck me._

_Own me._

_Yes._ "Hold on", Shikaku said, reaching for a small case on the nightstand.

Hiashi watched with interest as Shikaku pulled a tube of lubricant and a plastic syringe sealed in cellophane from the bag. The Nara set the bag down next to them on the bed. He opened the tube, unwrapped the syringe, stuck it through the hole at the top of the tube and pulled the nozzle up, filling the chamber. He pulled the full syringe from the tube and put the tube back inside the case.

Shikaku set the syringe aside, and then stuck two of his own fingers into Hiashi's mouth. The Hyuuga eagerly sucked them in, coating them with his saliva while stretching himself with his own fingers.

The Nara watched him intently, his extra-long erection thumping against his abdomen. He removed his fingers from the Hyuuga's mouth and moved them down to join the others in Hiashi's ass.

Hiashi flinched and then hissed at the additional penetration. There were four thick fingers working themselves around in his ass, stretching him brusquely; at least two of them were on the hunt for the Hyuuga's prostate.

Hiashi moaned when a finger finally grazed it. He howled when the finger began tormenting it. The disruptive combination of pain and pleasure was short-circuiting his already addled brain.

Shikaku smiled. The pleasure sounds the Hyuuga made had been the stuff of his fantasies. He pumped his fingers in and out of that crowded hole in frenzy. He could tell from the way Hiashi moved on them that he was ready, and it was a good thing. His own neglected cock was beyond tired of waiting.

Hiashi panted as he slipped his fingers out. Shikaku pulled out his fingers as well, reaching for the syringe.

Hiashi watched Shikaku position the syringe at his bloom. He slipped the nozzle completely inside of him and slowly pushed, emptying the chamber into the man beneath him. Hiashi hissed at the coldness challenging the heat of his insides. It was definitely a new sensation for him.

Shikaku removed the syringe and set it on the nightstand. He pulled a condom from the case and opened it, sheathing himself efficiently.

Hiashi watched in amazement. He'd never actually seen a foot-long condom before.

Shikaku picked up the tube and used it to quickly lubricate his sheathed erection, galvanized by the lustful, pleading look in Hiashi's eyes.

Shikaku bent forward, taking the tip of his cock and rubbing it against Hiashi's winking bloom. He applied slight pressure but did not press himself inside.

_Oh, no! _"Please!" Hiashi begged, arching his body in an attempt to get that cock to penetrate him. He was so worked up he was barely coherent, so close to having that cock inside him he could hardly contain himself. Shikaku's seduction had all the force of a hurricane that had effortlessly swept him away.

"Please what?" the Nara murmured, watching the pale-eyed man's pained, lustful expression. He applied slightly more pressure but still didn't push himself in.

Shikaku was impressed with his own resolve. His libido was screaming at him to take the sexy man beneath him immediately, roughly. But his brain had different ideas. He didn't want to injure Hiashi on their first night together.

"_Fuck_, Nara…_what?_" the Hyuuga breathed in frustration.

And he _loved_ the sound of that potent, proper voice laced with desperation, barely capable of forming even simple sentences, calling out to him, begging to be taken. It was almost too much.

_I'm going to make you insane with want of me. Of us._

"You want it all?" Shikaku asked him, pulling back a little when Hiashi arched again.

"Every inch, Nara, _please_." Hiashi thought he sounded like a junkie, ripe for a fix, but he didn't care. He'd dreamt of this. He'd jerked off to the fantasy more times than he'd ever admit to, particularly in the past seven days.

He hadn't realized his body was even still capable of that kind of recovery.

"That's going to be very painful, Hyuuga, you must know that." He wrapped a hand around Hiashi's erection, stunned by its heat. Shikaku figured he would probably cum soon after he was penetrated, if not in that instant. "Is that what you want? To feel pain?" Shikaku pressed his cock against him a little until it was stretching the bloom, but not breaching it, before pulling back again.

"_Ah_, Nara! It's not about pain", he growled. "It's…it's about you. I want you inside me." Hiashi began to arch frantically then, using strong arms and muscular legs to try to pull the Nara closer, to make him penetrate him. What more did the man want from him?

"Or can't you handle that, _chemist?_"

The taunt was deliberate, aimed at goading Shikaku into giving in, and it worked like a charm. The scarred man's eyes flashed and his expression changed the second before he let go of Hiashi's cock, braced himself and then pushed the hard bulbous head of his own cock into the arching man below him, hissing at the heat and tightness.

"Oh _fuck!"_ The words were forced from Shikaku's throat. He hadn't expected it to be quite so tight. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again, just in time.

_"AH, NARA!"_ Hiashi shouted before his eyes rolled back and he erupted, the hot, sticky liquid shooting out between the squirming bodies of the two men.

"Ah, yes", Shikaku hissed in approval. Just as he suspected, Hiashi came calling out the Nara's name with only the head of Shikaku's cock piercing him. He watched the long-haired man twitch as he released one more spurt of cum before his eyes fluttered shut and his body fell lax against the bed.

Shikaku leaned forward carefully to examine the man, and then smirked.

_Out cold._

Shikaku eased himself out of Hiashi's body with a grunt. He plopped down beside him on the bed, propping his head up on one arm as he leisurely took in the man's flushed skin and wild hair, and smiled.

_Yoshino isn't the only one who flushes perfectly when she comes._

He thought about what had just occurred. Their coupling, though brief, was intense. Had it been that way because they'd wanted it for so long?

Shikaku reached over and ran a finger through the hot cum on Hiashi's chest, pulling it back to finally taste the man's savory essence. It was different from the taste of his own, as he expected. To him, Hiashi was like a very expensive bottle of sake—something for the palate to absorb slowly, thoroughly; an experience to be enjoyed over and over in the mind long after it ended.

He'd wait for Hiashi to come to so they could start again. He'd busy himself getting the man cleaned up in the meantime.

Besides, Shikaku needed aspirin. He had a little headache now, no doubt the result of the angry erection he still sported being strangled within the latex sheath he still wore.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(3)** A traditional Japanese hotel.

All right, part one of this tale is complete. Did you like it? Stay tuned for part two and please leave a review!


	3. Part Two, Chapter One: The Consummation

**A/N:** Hello all! My fan artists are back in action!

.com/art/Butterflies-115836132

.com/art/The-Front-Desk-115940703

Please take a look, and then leave a note with your thoughts if you can.

A special thank you to **crazyaanglover** of **deviantART** for her wonderful rendering and to **sonotgoingthere** for her magnificent beta-jutsu.

Thank you, readers, for your support. It is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Warning**: language; angst; yaoi

* * *

Shikaku got up from the bed and padded into the bathroom, removing the condom from his frustrated cock. He tossed it in the empty wastebasket and it landed with a light 'thunk' at the bottom.

He walked up to the sink and washed his hands, and then leaned forward to splash cold water on his face. It felt good against his heated skin.

He stood upright then, gazing at his reflection in the mirror as he pondered the evening's events. He watched as droplets of water streamed down his face and off his beard.

It all felt so…_illicit_.

Hiashi Hyuuga was out cold on a bed in the other room, defeated by his first orgasm at Shikaku's hands. It had been quite a memorable experience, so far.

The Nara smirked at his reflection in spite of himself. He felt like an unsupervised teenager who had just had sex in his parents' bed.

He was ready to get back into bed with Hiashi and violate him. He hoped to spend the night listening to those needy, wanton sounds his touches evoked from him. He was ready to have his first orgasm with him. And his cock—

Hiashi was average in that department, which Shikaku surmised might have been the only thing about him that ever would be.

But it wasn't that he minded, because he didn't—in fact he was quite appreciative of it.

It meant that Shikaku would be able to take all of Hiashi's cock into his mouth at once with little effort.

Shikaku closed his eyes at the memory of that appendage--smooth, warm, and hard against his tongue, with its musky flavor. It was the first time he'd tasted that in twenty-eight years.

He could hardly describe the pleasure it had given him.

Shikaku enjoyed the male body as much as he enjoyed the female body. Years of experiencing both men and women take their pleasure with his had taught him how. He wasn't shy about taking a man's member into his hand, or his mouth, and he'd even experimented with taking it in his ass. To the Nara, pleasure was not a man-on-woman ideal; both genders were adequately equipped for the giving and receiving of it. Both bodies were beautiful, sensual, sexual playgrounds.

He hadn't been intimate with a man in a long time. But it hadn't lost its appeal for him—especially now.

Tonight he was with Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hiashi, who'd been his greatest temptation in all of thirty years.

Hiashi, who'd shamelessly begged for his cock.

Hiashi, who with his mystical eyes, long, lush hair, sweet mouth, sexy voice, tall, lean form and tight ass was now the exclusive playground of Shikaku and Yoshino Nara.

Shikaku grabbed a towel and dried his face and hands, and then tossed it onto the counter. The sound of water running outside of the bathroom caused him to look over his shoulder at the door.

_He's awake._

A smirk morphed the scarred man's expression as more sexy thoughts filled his mind.

* * *

Hiashi opened his eyes to the out-of-focus view of a dimly-lit ceiling in a room he did not readily recognize. He blinked slowly. As the scent of maleness and sex in the room became sharper, so did his vision--and his memory.

A smile split the sexy man's features as he looked to either side of him for his partner. It wilted when he realized he was lying there alone. He looked at his chest, which was covered with his half-crusted cum, and made a face of distaste. Where was Shikaku? He looked toward the bathroom, intent on going to get himself cleaned up. The door was closed. Shikaku was probably in there, he surmised. He decided to go into the makeshift kitchen and clean himself up.

He sat up, gingerly. His ass was mildly sore from the stretching, and he could still feel the gratuitous amounts of lubricant inside. He made another face of distaste when his movements to get off the bed resulted in awkward noises.

He got up, slipped his feet into the nearest pair of slippers and walked toward the kitchenette. There were dish towels lying on the counter next to the sink. He turned on the hot water, grabbed a dish towel and saturated it beneath the steaming stream. He wrung it out and then began to wipe the cum from the hair on his chest and abs. The towel burned his skin, but he took little note of it.

Disappointment had contaminated his mood and begun to numb him.

Hiashi had come a long way, at the behest of the two people he wanted most in the world. Their rendezvous started out well—he'd arrived early, managed to wrest a key to the room out of a hot clerk at the front desk and even got the room door open with said key on the first try. By the time he'd been there thirty minutes he'd gotten naked and engaged in some hot and heavy petting with one of them. Tonight he'd experienced his first kiss with Shikaku Nara before getting over-excited and then passing out from his first orgasm with him, a hair-trigger event that was easily the most stunning—and embarrassing--orgasm he'd had in seven long years…

Only to wake up from it alone. Again.

Like always, it seemed.

Why was he allowing it to bother him so? The evening wasn't over. Hell, it had only just begun. It was 5:30 in the evening; still light outside. Shikaku hadn't abandoned him. Once he emerged from the bathroom, they could start again.

And Hiashi did want to start again. He rinsed the towel under the water and then held it a few moments before rubbing it over his chest again. There was a laundry list of things he wanted to do with the Nara floating around in his mind. He could still remember the sight of him standing at the foot of the bed, stark naked, holding that solid cock like a weapon. His whole body twitched again at the memory. Hiashi wanted—_needed_—to feel Shikaku pushing that hard cock in deep. He wanted him to know exactly how he affected him.

Hiashi wanted to know too. He wanted Shikaku to feed him that cock until he was choking on it. He wanted him to see his lips wrapped around him and he wanted to hear him call out his name when he came, thick bursts of so much cum going down his throat that he thought he would drown in it before he could swallow it all. Afterward, he wanted to fall asleep with him—beside him, between him and Yoshino, even at the foot of the bed; at this point, he didn't care.

What he knew for sure was that he didn't want to have to wake up alone.

A trail of hot water he failed to wipe off managed to reach his flaccid cock, stinging him a little and bringing him out of his thoughts. He hissed at the sensation, tossing the soiled towel in the sink and grabbing a clean one from the stack to dry himself off. He turned off the water and tossed the towel back onto the counter, rubbing his fingertips over his chest and abs in search of any spots he might have missed. He was clean, but his chest and abs were red.

"Did you get it all?" a raspy voice from behind the long-haired man asked.

Hiashi nearly jumped out of his skin. In the midst of his pouting he failed to notice that Shikaku had emerged from the bathroom. He turned around to find the scarred man standing there naked, absently stroking his erection with one hand and looking at him with an odd expression.

Shikaku was hard again, he noted. Or was it that he was still hard? Hiashi wasn't sure, but he didn't think they'd come together.

He absently licked his lips at the sight of that cock standing tall in its owner's hand. It was magnificent.

In fact, the sight of the man in all his full-frontal glory was overwhelming. Gods, he was just so _sexy_.

"Nara", Hiashi finally declared, his heart racing in his chest.

Shikaku smirked then, advancing on the man, who seemed preoccupied.

"Did you get it all?" he asked Hiashi again. "Let's see."

Hiashi watched wordlessly as Shikaku walked up to him, dipped his head and stunned him again with deliberate strokes of his flattened tongue across his collarbone and up his nape on the right, sweeping Hiashi's hair out of the way with his hand.

Hiashi blinked slowly and sighed deeply as he surrendered, positioning his head to give Shikaku more access. He felt some of the tension leave him, and he could feel the heat of the Nara's cock pressed against his abdomen.

_Gods, he's doing it again,_ Hiashi thought to himself. _If I don't gather my wits he'll have me against the ropes like this all night._

A soft moan escaped his throat as he slid his arms around the Nara's waist, pulling him closer, conveying his need.

Shikaku lifted his head long enough to stare into lust-glazed pastel eyes before dipping his head to resume his tongue bath on Hiashi's left side.

"Ah", Hiashi exclaimed when a hand moved between them to grasp his cock, reawakened by the assault of sensations.

He wanted to feel the tongue that was laving his throat on his cock again.

"Nara", he breathed, running the palms of his hands over the Nara's warm ass. He felt so good in his hands. It felt so good to indulge and be indulged this way after so many years of wanting. He had honored the wishes of the man embracing him and restrained himself for so long…too long if the actions of _that man_ were any indication. What had he been so afraid of? When they could have been doing this…

Hiashi squeezed the mound in each of his hands before running his hands up over the muscles of Shikaku's back, smirking when a breathy moan escaped the taller man.

Shikaku raised his head, training his eyes on the man in front of him. Icy lavender orbs reflected his undeniable lust back at him.

"You've done a very thorough job", Shikaku began, moistening his lips with his tongue, "but I'm afraid you're about to get messy all over again."

_Gods yes,_ Hiashi thought to himself, moving his hands around and up to cup the Nara's face and then leaning in to press his lips against it.

Shikaku's mouth was warm, his tongue inviting. Hiashi closed his eyes and enmeshed his tongue with the Nara's. He tasted his own skin in the taller man's mouth.

"You'll have to…clean me off next time", Hiashi breathed through their sensual kiss.

"It will be my pleasure", Shikaku responded.

He deepened their kiss, moving his hands around to cup the Hyuuga's face as well. Mouths tantalized each other as bodies moved impossibly closer, communicating their rising mutual passion. Shikaku was absently conscious of his painfully purple erection twitching against Hiashi's cock, which was now at full attention again.

"Back to bed, Hyuuga."

As four little words went, they were music to Hiashi's ears.

They broke apart. Shikaku turned to walk toward the bed. Hiashi was hot on his heels. The urge to reach for the Nara's hand won out this time. He slid his hand into the other's hand in one smooth gesture and gripped it firmly, smiling when that hand gripped his in return.

When they both reached the bed, Hiashi turned to Shikaku, releasing his hand.

"Lie on your back, I want to taste more of you", he directed.

_Gods_. Shikaku could have cum right then at the sound of that request. Hiashi on his knees with his mouth around his cock was right off his wish list.

That's when the reality it hit him. _Hiashi Hyuuga_ had just asked him to lie on his back so that he could taste him. How many men—or women, for that matter--could claim they had ever received the same request? How many _more_ men and women _wished_ they could?

The Nara was suddenly feeling full of himself. Hiashi was definitely into what was happening, of that there was no question. He was definitely into _him_.

And as much as he appreciated the request, and he did, he knew he had to decline it for now.

Shikaku smirked and then gave Hiashi a quick peck on his lips in response. "After I cum inside you." He reached for the black case containing the condoms and pulled out two of them, then zipped the case. "It would be dangerous for you to do it now."

_Dangerous?_ Hiashi looked at Shikaku's hard, purple erection and gulped. As tempted as he was, he decided not to argue the point. This was only their first night together. There would be chances to play that way later—he would make sure of it.

Besides, Hiashi was eager to feel the rush of what he was sure would be a powerful orgasm inside him.

He got up on the bed and positioned himself as he had the first time, on his back with his legs bent and knees spread. Shikaku moved over him again, fully sheathed in a new condom. He gasped when he felt his knees being pushed further apart and Shikaku's mouth engulfing his cock once more.

"Ah!" Hiashi exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut and threading his fingers through the Nara's black locks. His breathing increased in speed. Gods, it felt so _good!_ His mouth was so warm, so _enthusiastic_. The Hyuuga hadn't expected Shikaku to be so fond of giving head, to say nothing of how skilled he was at it. If he wasn't careful, Shikaku was going to wind up spoiling him for it!

Hiashi's body jerked at the feel of a finger sliding into him. It wiggled around a bit and retreated before returning with a second finger. It might have stung, except there was still a lot of lubricant inside of him and the Nara's talented mouth on his cock was creating sensations that were currently trumping any pain or discomfort he could have been feeling.

"Nara," Hiashi pleaded on a breath. He was being swept away again. He decided if he were an animal he would be a cat just then, purring to his heart's content.

Satisfied that Hiashi was still stretched enough, Shikaku pulled his fingers out. He was reluctant to take his mouth off the long-haired man's cock—he really was enjoying himself, after all—but he did. His own cock was painful at that moment, and if he didn't have an orgasm soon it might become a serious problem.

Hiashi gasped at the sudden withdrawal of contact. He barely had time to register Shikaku's movements before he felt his knees being pushed toward his upper torso and Shikaku shoving that long, hard cock into him.

Both men swore.

Hiashi's ass wrapped itself around Shikaku's cock like a fist—a hot, slick, tight fist. Shikaku shook his head. Why was it so tight? He wasn't sure, but he did know he wouldn't last long in there.

Hiashi arched, sliding his hands around the man's torso and digging his hands into his sides, urging him deeper. The Nara was inside him—really inside him, at last--and Gods avail him, it was nothing short of a miracle that he didn't come again, like before.

"_Fuck_. So slick, Hyuuga. So tight." Shikaku moved his hands from beneath Hiashi's knees, allowing them to fall where they would. He braced himself with an arm on either side of Hiashi's torso and buried his face against the Hyuuga's neck.

"This is going to be quick", he rasped into the man's ear. "I can't hold off any longer."

"Gods, Nara, _move!_" It was a plea more than a command. He wanted to feel all of Shikaku inside him.

A nuzzle to his neck coupled with a chuckle was Shikaku's response. "Are you as close as I am?" he asked him.

_Are you kidding?_ Hiashi thought to himself. _You did everything to my cock but swallow and you're talking in my ear in your phone-sex voice._

_I should be cumming right now._

"Closer", the Hyuuga responded.

_Good_. Shikaku's cock twitched inside Hiashi. "Don't cum until I tell you", the Nara ordered the pale-eyed man.

_You better be planning to tell me pretty damn soon_, Hiashi thought to himself, and nodded. He couldn't tell how much of Shikaku's cock was buried inside him but he knew it wasn't anywhere near all of it. He wanted Shikaku deeper inside him, fucking him harder than anyone ever had. It felt so good to be joined to him this way. He'd never been so excited.

"You feel too good, Hyuuga", Shikaku announced, just before sinking his teeth into Hiashi's shoulder.

The Hyuuga hissed his approval and arched, just as that cock he wanted so desperately pushed in deeper, sliding against his prostate.

Hiashi yelped when the cock pulled back and then pushed in again, even deeper.

_Gods, this is unreal._

Shikaku's strokes were slow and steady at first. He punctuated every few thrusts with a sharp roll of his hips. Galvanized by the combination of his erection and the resulting litany of gratuitous pleasure noises coming from the man beneath him, he built his pace quickly.

"Gods…Nara…_nngh_, so hard…I have to cum, I have to…_ah_…" Sweat covered Hiashi's body; his fingers clutched at Shikaku's sides. The Nara was torturing him with every thrust, a sweet, debilitating torture that was rendering him helpless against the might of his next orgasm. Fuck, he felt so good inside him…too good. It was too much.

"Not…until I…say", Shikaku grunted out between thrusts. He wasn't sure when he began trying to stave off that orgasm, which seemed to be winning their battle of wills. He only knew he was inside Hiashi at last and fucking him properly if the panting and moaning that filled the room to its rafters was any clue.

It felt too good to stop.

"Then say it, Nara!" Hiashi commanded, squirming uncontrollably beneath his lover. "Let me cum, Nara, _please!_"

_Shit._ Shikaku couldn't fend it off anymore. Hiashi's begging proved to be the final straw. He stilled, but to no effect. He felt the tightening in his lower region and growled. That orgasm was going to happen now.

"Cum, Hyuuga. Do it…_do it now!"_

"_AH, NARA!"_

"_Fuck, Hyuuga!"_

They came together, their volatile orgasms enclosing them in a void of white that left them stunned and quaking. Shikaku was absently conscious of his skin breaking beneath Hiashi's punishing grip. Hiashi clenched his teeth, growling as he arched into that rush of sensations, harder, harder still, until there was nothing left.

Thoroughly spent, the tension left him then. He remembered how to breathe a second before his lover collapsed on top of him, squishing his cum between their bodies and stealing that re-learned breath from his lungs.

* * *

Shikaku lay on top of Hiashi, trying to regulate his breathing. He was close to hyperventilating. He hadn't expected that orgasm to rob him of his equilibrium the way it had.

His face was still buried in the crook of the Hyuuga's neck. He could feel damp hair against his cheek and the tip of his nose. He could smell their sweat combined with Hiashi's cum. He could feel Hiashi's heart thumping madly, in time with his own.

_Life_. They were both alive, and in a way neither had been for some time.

_If ever._

Shikaku's spirit was soaring. Being with a man wasn't like being with Yoshino. Being with a man took him to a different place, it always had. And being with Hiashi—tasting him, smelling him, thrusting into that tight heat while listening to his begging and cries of pleasure--was like being inside the tilt-a-whirl ride at the amusement park, the one that lifted you high into the hair while it spun you in dizzying circles inside of a cage before yanking you back the other way to start all over again, keeping you disoriented, helpless against its capricious power.

The one you knew you'd pay to ride again when it was over because of that thrill, of that unique adrenaline rush spawned from the utter loss of control.

Of course Shikaku had known that saying yes to Hiashi meant risking that loss of control, and then of constantly yearning for that feeling. He knew it meant an inevitable change to his relationship with Yoshino because of the inevitable awakening of a part of him forced into a sleep-state for nearly three decades.

He had finally accepted that their lives would change. And even though he felt challenged by those changes, he had finally become ready for them, eager even.

The ride had officially begun.

* * *

Hiashi laid there, eyes wide, bright smile lighting up his sweaty face, and panting.

There were three thoughts in his mind.

One was that, _gods on a ship_, Yoshino Nara _had_ to be the luckiest man, woman, animal, vegetable _or_ mineral on planet earth.

Two was that it had been, without question, the best orgasm of his life.

And three was that Shikaku Nara was a god.

His god.

* * *

"Hey", he panted, "You're on my hair."

Shikaku managed to brace himself off Hiashi with shaky arms, and then gingerly pulled himself out of the man's body, one hand holding the condom in place. They came apart with a squelch and a chorus of grunts.

Hiashi felt himself blushing as his weighted body fell against the bed. He uncurled the fingers that had found purchase in the Nara's sides, with some effort. His arms fell down onto the bed, trembling.

Shikaku maneuvered his body next to Hiashi's on the bed, flat on his back. He lay there panting, willing his body to calm down.

Hiashi turned his head to look at Shikaku, whom he decided was too insanely sexy for his own good. He scanned the bearded man's sweaty body with his eyes, taking note of the filled condom still covering his flaccid penis. Even when it wasn't erect it was a formidable presence.

The sight of it was a reaffirmation of what had transpired between them, and it made Hiashi smile more.

Hiashi couldn't stop the yawn that escaped. He felt a potent lethargy threatening, and he didn't want to succumb--not again--but there was just _no fighting it_. Shikaku had siphoned his vigor twice now, reducing him to a flushed, trembling, sleepy mess.

"That was incredible", he murmured in a drowsy voice.

_Yes, it was._ Shikaku returned his stare then, observing how the man's drooping eyelids got droopier by the second. Hiashi looked so relaxed lying there, so...sated. The Nara could have rolled over and fucked him again just then, looking like that.

"Sleep, Hyuuga", he told him in a calm voice instead. "We'll talk later."

Hiashi didn't argue. He smiled, settling his head against the pillow beneath it as he let sleep take him under.

Shikaku watched those icy lavender eyes watching him disappear beneath their lids.

He rolled over on his side, facing Hiashi. His breathing was returning to normal while he watched the sleeping man.

_Beautiful_, he thought to himself. Hiashi was an erotic vision of hair in disarray and sweat and cum-glistened skin.

Shikaku drank in the sight for long moments, adrift in the euphoria that came with being the man to whom Hiashi Hyuuga had surrendered himself.

_Gods._

Shikaku thought of Yoshino, his beautiful wife. He wished she was there, sharing in his euphoria. The image in his mind of the three of them together, loving each other until they were spent thrilled him as much as anything that had occurred between him and Hiashi, even if not in the same way. She belonged there too, seeing what Shikaku saw, feeling what Shikaku felt. Dazed and amazed, her passion ignited right along with his.

Shikaku's eyelids began to feel heavy and he consigned himself to a short nap beside his lover. He'd clean them both up when he awoke. He thought of the man lying next to him and the woman he married as he drifted off to sleep in the now-quiet room.

* * *

Yoshino Nara checked the watch on her wrist. It was 6:17 P.M.

By now they'd been together for more than two hours. She could only imagine how things were going between them. She hadn't spoken to Shikaku since he'd called at two to tell her he'd arrived safely.

She meant it when she told her husband that he and Hiashi needed time to bond. But she hadn't counted on missing him the way she did, or the way her curiosity was eating her alive. Were they bickering? Were they dining? Were they fucking each other into oblivion? Was Shikaku on his way back home, having given in to his fear?

Yoshino placed the strap of her overnight bag on her shoulder and reached for her handbag. She told her husband she'd be there in the morning. Well, anytime after midnight and before noon was considered morning, right?

She flipped the switch on the wall near the front door on her way out, taking care to lock it. She needed to get to her husband. She missed him, and she had a feeling he needed her too.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I'd re-post (with the permission of **Kyuubi1010** and **crazyaanglover** of **deviantART**, of course) the links to the Shikaku and Hiashi fan art that had been posted during the run of _Constructive Possession_ for those of you who would like a refresher of this amazing fan art.

.com/art/Shikaku-X-Hiashi-Debut-111781877

.com/art/Kimono-Hiashi-109892065

.com/art/Bathtime-108863134 (warning: mature)

.com/art/Worth-the-wait-107371728 (warning: mature)

.com/art/Worth-the-Wait-Part-2-107581256 (warning: mature)

.com/art/Shikaku-108630989 (warning: mature)

A five-page doujin called _Time's Up_:

.com/art/Time-s-Up-Draft-pg-1-107668612

.com/art/Time-s-Up-Draft-pg-2-107669121

.com/art/Time-s-Up-Draft-pg-3-107670085

.com/art/Time-s-Up-Draft-pg-4-107670728

.com/art/Time-s-Up-Draft-pg-5-107671324

The next chapter is coming, folks. Stay tuned.


	4. Part Two, Chapter Two: Origins

**A/N:** I'm back folks! This is chapter two of part two. Enjoy the SMOKING HOT new fan art, courtesy of the best fan artists in the fandom, **Kyuubi1010** and **crazyaanglover**:

_Careful what you wish for _.com/art/Careful-what-you-wish-for-117693958 (warning: mature)

_Shower_ .com/art/Shower-118013631 (warning: mature)

Please leave feedback for the artists.

And now, on with the show!

* * *

**Warning**: unbeta'd; humor; language; OC; angst; yaoi

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Shikaku and nineteen-year-old Günter were alone in Günter's dorm room, where they had spent the evening doing shots, drinking beer and sharing a joint while joking amicably about college life and chemistry, both men's major. The light from a lone desk lamp was the only illumination in the smoky room.

Shikaku was lying on his back on Günter's bed, smoking the joint while rambling something only half-intelligible. Günter maintained his perch crouched in a nearby chair, blatantly ogling his companion over the rim of his mostly-full beer bottle.

Everything was calm.

"So, how do you think Bonnie did on our last chemistry exam?" Günter asked. He wanted to get a rise out of Shikaku, who didn't seem especially fond of the red-headed, cheerleading, aspiring congresswoman.

He also asked because during the silences in-between their wasted yammering his own thoughts were driving him mad.

Shikaku was a freshman taking sophomore-year classes—and in fact, acing them. It had quickly earned him a substantial amount of attention from the student body for a freshman. Günter, himself a sophomore in one of the younger man's classes, was also intrigued by the young man's intelligence.

Well that, and the rumor, which had apparently followed him from his high school locker room, that his cock was a full foot long.

Shikaku was an easygoing sort who didn't seem to be a whore, for attention or anything else. Günter routinely found him in the library studying by himself. Curious to know if this highly-intelligent young man was indeed packing enough cock for two men—and anxious to get him to use it all on him if he did—Günter carefully developed what he believed was a sure-fire strategy. Then, he put his plan into action: he befriended Shikaku and gained his confidence, ultimately inviting the freshman to his room for an evening of general Friday-night merriment that had included a few shots of liquor, a six-pack of American beer and some marijuana obtained from a pharmacology major.

Günter watched as Shikaku snorted dramatically, casting a glance at him with glazed, half-lidded eyes. The younger man seemed completely unaware.

_God, fresh meat,_ the small, bespectacled blond man thought to himself, shaking his head a little.

_This had better work._

"The reject from _Gilligan's Island?_" Shikaku responded. "She probably defined hydrophobic as being a fear of utility bills¹."

Shikaku took an extra-long drag on the bud before offering it to the snickering Günter, who declined by shaking his head while raising his beer bottle in the air.

"Man, you are too much", Günter responded, still snickering. In his drunken and drugged state it was hard to tell if he was pouring it on too thickly. But hey, in order to bag a prize like Shikaku Nara he was more than willing to laugh at a few cheesy chemistry jokes.

"It's a damn good thing she wears that uniform so well", the Nara continued, his hands layered on top of his chest, "because I see a lot of them in her future."

Günter snorted this time, followed by a hearty laugh. "You're not a big fan of women, are you?" he asked, thinking this was a good time to ask the question.

"Oh, I like women just fine. I'm just not crazy about that one. She's the sexiest fucking thing on two legs until she opens her goddam mouth. I mean, can she be any _more_ vacant?"

Günter processed that revelation in companionable silence for a moment before he responded.

"So…you like pretty girls with long legs and red hair?" he ventured.

Shikaku took another drag from the joint, the cloud of his exhalation precipitating his response. "Eh, I can take 'em or leave 'em."

Shikaku rolled over on his side to face the man sitting in the chair across from him then. "What I _really_ like, and this may come as a shock to you, is a woman who can train herself to do something with her mouth besides suck and swallow."

To say that Shikaku's response did, in fact, come as a shock to Günter was an understatement. He was rock-hard in seconds, his breathing having become shallow. The deviant voice in his fuzzy brain that had been urging him to pounce on his younger companion was now screaming at him to quit stalling and make his move.

Completely oblivious to Günter's plight in the dimly-lit, smoke-filled room, Shikaku erupted in a fit of giggles before falling back onto the bed.

"Bonnie's so stupid she'd probably fuck that up too", he continued, his giggles fading. "What a tragic waste of what I strongly suspect is matching carpet and drapes."

Shikaku took a deep breath and blinked slowly.

"I want some fried chicken."

* * *

Unable to hold back any longer, Günter got up from his seat and bounded onto the bed on all fours over Shikaku, entreating him without preamble as the foggy eyes of the two men met.

"Show me your dick."

The Nara blinked and then furrowed his brows. What had Günter just said?

Before he could form his response he felt an assertive hand heating up his crotch, stroking him to hardness through his sweatpants.

It was several moments before the Nara realized the hand on his cock wasn't his own.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, blushing like a virgin. He raised an arm and shoved the man off him, his efforts causing him to drop the joint he was holding and fall off the bed.

Shikaku had _never_ been touched by a man that way, not even in high school. And not only had his traitorous cock responded, it had managed to defy hours of drinking alcohol and smoking marijuana to demonstrate just how sadly lacking Shikaku had been in the give-it-the-attention-it-deserves department by becoming _eagerly_ erect.

What the fuck was Günter doing? The Nara had never gotten any indication from his classmate that he was into men or even the slightest bit curious about his genitalia. They'd spent the evening drinking, smoking and talking chemistry, for crying out loud.

None of what was happening made sense to Shikaku, and not just because he was wasted.

Günter stumbled off the bed, grabbing the freshman's arm to help him up off the floor. His eyes were locked on the long erection tenting the Nara's sweatpants.

Shikaku quickly righted himself, or as quickly as he could with so much toxin in his system. He was annoyed by his slow responses to Günter's forward behavior. He certainly hadn't accepted the man's invitation expecting to get laid.

Shikaku looked at Günter with a frustrated expression, forcing him to make eye contact. They were standing close enough for the Nara to feel the heat radiating from his classmate's body.

"I'm not some circus side show", he stated, preparing to leave. There was a hint of a slur in his voice.

"And I _don't_ swing that way."

The statement was half-right, at least. Shikaku _was_ curious. He'd grown up in a very sexually liberated family, and as such, being with a man was something that had always made him curious. While there had been offers to satisfy his curiosity, Shikaku had never taken anyone up on one. There just always seemed to be a convenient reason not to.

Günter looked at Shikaku with an expression of unbridled lust.

"Don't…or _won't?_" he challenged, blinking slowly. This was his chance, and he had no intention of giving up quietly.

The question stopped Shikaku in his tracks. "It's all the same to you", he stated in response.

"Your dick tells me differently", Günter announced, reaching out for that tempting tent the Nara's cock was making. He could hardly wait to have it inside him. Honestly, the thing had to measure _at least_ a foot long!

Shikaku backed away from that approaching hand.

"Don't", he entreated, hating how weak the word sounded coming from his mouth. Had he really gotten that aroused from being handled by a man? He'd honestly never found it so difficult to walk away from one before.

The realization forced him to look at his challenger in a different light.

He eyed his classmate intently, taking in the shiny, bright blond hair that fell in soft waves around narrow shoulders and framing a narrow, angular face. His eyes were only slightly lighter in color than Shikaku's own and framed by round, wire-rimmed glasses. A bright, perfect, dimpled smile completed what Shikaku conceded was a handsome face.

It was this man who had chosen to sit next to him in chemistry and then befriended him. Shikaku hadn't questioned his sexuality _or_ his motives, chalking up their casual acquaintanceship as one of many he would have during his time in college.

And now there were alone together in his room, doing…

"Why not?" Günter asked, his hand still reaching out. "Are you a virgin?"

Shikaku shook his head slowly, still retreating. Thanks to some awkward experimentation with a few girls he knew growing up Shikaku was no virgin. Of course, he hadn't been messing around that way with any guys.

Günter advanced until that tent was in reach, grabbing it through Shikaku's pants and forcing him to stop moving. The sophomore smirked when the hyper thing jumped in his hand.

"Have you ever been with a guy?" he asked the freshman, genuinely curious.

It took a moment for Shikaku to process the question. "No", he finally answered.

"Then who's the lucky girl who gets to take care of this? Do I know her?" Günter asked.

Shikaku closed his eyes. That hand on his cock was moving, stroking; inciting his body to an inevitable response. It was all he could do to bite back his vocal responses.

Fuck! If only he wasn't buzzing. His brain was like oatmeal! How on earth would he get the man to stop?

And was he even certain that he wanted him to?

* * *

"Shikaku", Günter practically purred.

The Nara opened his eyes, conscious of his name being called. He didn't recall Günter using it at all before now, and to hear it being spoken like _that_…

The blond man's hand stopped moving.

"You didn't answer my question", he stated, still eating the Nara with his eyes.

Shikaku gulped. "There isn't one", he responded, lowering his eyes. He was suddenly conscious of how stiflingly hot the room had become.

Günter's eyes flashed. No girlfriend? No boyfriend either? No wonder Shikaku's response to his touch had been so…spirited. What the fuck was he thinking, letting a dick like his dry up from lack of attention? Günter knew his classmate's study habits were demanding, even more than his own; did he even take the time to get _himself_ off?

Günter resumed the deliberate groping of Shikaku's cock through his pants, enjoying the way it twitched in his fingers.

"It's a shame, to have been gifted like this—" Günter squeezed Shikaku's cock for emphasis—"only for no one to benefit from it. Don't you think?"

_What the fuck_.

The question was like a bucket of ice water being poured over Shikaku's head. He looked up at his challenger with disillusioned eyes. Was Günter serious? Even in a drug-induced fog, the blond's words sounded like the weak line of crap that they were. Was that the best he could come up with? The Nara had heard different variations of that same line from men since high school. Gods, were men _really_ that predictable when they wanted to be fucked?

Shikaku had to wonder how women tolerated it.

His response to the question was to slap Günter's hand away. Getting hit on by a man was one thing, but he drew the line at allowing himself to be manipulated into whipping out his cock for _anyone's_ pleasure.

Shikaku stepped back again. "I major in chemistry, _Günter_", he announced in a bored voice. "Gift though it is, I can't save the world with my schlong."

Gunter's eyes bulged as he watched Shikaku make his way around him to stumble out of the door. What had he done? His plan was working, he knew it was. He was so close!

"Wait!" the blond called out, turning around. He walked over to Shikaku, who had one hand on the doorknob.

Shikaku's eyes were met with the pleading eyes of his classmate. He was giving the man another chance, and he knew it. He knew it as well as he knew that the drinking and smoking had taken their toll, calming him and stimulating him at the same time, lowering his inhibitions and skewing his sense of right and wrong.

Just as Günter intended, Shikaku surmised as he watched him remove his glasses.

"I'm…" Günter lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry. I misjudged you. Please forgive me."

Then Günter played his trump card, the last act of a man desperate to achieve his objective short of using brute force.

Shikaku watched in fascination as Günter lowered himself to a kneeling position in front of him.

"I didn't think you would say yes, but I was hoping. And I guess guys aren't your thing, but that's okay. We don't have to do anything else."

_Anything else?_ Shikaku was more confused. What was he talking about?

The Nara watched as Günter finally lifted his head, his gaze lingering on the cock jutting from his crotch before finally looking at him, licking his lips in the process.

"Just let me suck it."

* * *

Shikaku's eyebrows met his hairline.

_Suck it?_

The Nara blinked as the suggestion sank into his foggy brain.

To be fair, he wasn't _entirely_ opposed to the idea, and in fact his cock was quite happy at hearing the suggestion.

Shikaku could take the time to split hairs about how long it had been since he'd gotten a blow job, and how this act would officially defy the self-imposed boundaries he'd lived quite well and easily by until now.

Of course, at that moment he was stoned, drunk off his ass and horny, conditions that just weren't ripe for that kind of deliberation.

So Shikaku decided to just say fuck it, set the ground rules and get down to it.

After all, he reasoned, it wasn't like Günter had asked him to reciprocate.

Choosing to end their silly cat-and-mouse game, Shikaku removed his hand from the doorknob and then positioned them at the waistband of his sweatpants. He watched as Günter licked his lips in anticipation.

"This isn't a tourist attraction", The Nara cautioned. "I'm not open for business."

Shikaku pulled down his sweatpants and boxers to unveil his turgid cock. He wrapped a hand around the heated length, wondering if every male-on-male sexual experiment began with men who were wasted off some combination of beer, liquor and marijuana.

He watched Günter through lazy, hazy eyes, waiting for sign or acknowledgement.

_Thank God for fresh meat_. Wordlessly Günter moved forward, prepared to apply his lips to some part of the exquisite member that bobbed in front of his face. It was every bit what the rumors made it out to be, and then some: long, thick and firm; it was tan in color with a big, purpling bulbous tip. And the smell of it was intensely arousing.

Günter closed his eyes and opened his mouth when Shikaku stopped him with a hand against his forehead.

"We do this once, and it goes no further than this", the Nara declared, paraphrasing his earlier comments.

Günter quirked a brow, salivating at the thought of having all that cock to himself. _We'll see about that_.

Shikaku moved his hands away then, allowing Günter to make his move.

Günter moved his hands into position around that hard length, maintaining eye contact with Shikaku.

_Egad you're repressed, _the blond thought to himself.

* * *

The rest became a hazy series of memory flashes. Before either man realized it, they were back on the Günter's bed together. Shikaku, now naked from the waist down, watched in fascination as the man tried to take as much of his length down his throat as he could.

Günter's face was red. His eyes were red and watery. Veins were popping out on his temples as he gagged around that stiff heavy cock in his throat. Shikaku moaned aloud at the dizzying sensation. Truthfully, watching the blond man choke on his cock topped his list of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

_Will I remember any of this when the buzz wears off?_

Shikaku's eyes grew wide when the man removed his mouth from his cock and slid two of his own fingers into his mouth, making them drip with copious amounts of his saliva.

"I want you to come in my mouth", Günter told him before taking that cock back into his throat and forcing the two soggy fingers into Shikaku's ass.

"Hey", Shikaku grunted. He was overwhelmed. He had the pleasure of the man's mouth on his cock and the pain of the man's fingers in his ass of all places, fingers that seemed to be in search of someth—

"Ah!" Shikaku wailed as the fingers found what they'd been seeking. The pain of being stretched gave way to a brand-new sensation, one that was registering from his head all the way to his toes.

Shikaku felt those fingers wiggle around in his ass, hitting that spot again and setting him off.

"_Günter!_" The Nara's eyes grew wide and he screamed, arching his back as he shot a generous load down the blond's throat.

Günter gagged, but swallowed as much of Shikaku's cum as he could before pulling his mouth away, coughing harshly. He held on to that spasming cock, making sure that the rest of the Nara's orgasm hit him in the face.

_This is new,_ Shikaku thought to himself as he laid there, his body quivering and jerking from his orgasm. He couldn't take his eyes off Günter's face, which was streaked with his essence. The man was still coughing.

_I... have fingers up my ass._

Shikaku felt as though his body were actually hovering above the bed. Despite the drug and alcohol-induced fog--or perhaps because of it--he was conscious of the deviance of what had just occurred and of the delicious thrill that came with it.

It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

And now that bold euphoria was sending him toppling, his body suddenly too heavy, his eyelids drooping even more.

_Someone forgot to mention this…at orientation._

The sound of coughing, sniffing and smacking coming from his companion became fainter as he drifted off to sleep in the man's bed.

* * *

"Nara", a voice called out.

"NARA!" the voice called again, this time much louder and more urgent.

Shikaku opened his eyes, dragged into consciousness by the sound of that voice. It hadn't sounded like Günter. It sounded like—

"There you are", a raspy voice declared.

Shikaku turned his head in the direction of the voice in the darkness of the room.

Wait a minute—darkness?

He recognized the form lying beside him on the bed as Hiashi Hyuuga's.

"Hyuuga", he stated calmly, and gulped. It was dark. He had been dreaming about Günter, only to wake up beside Hiashi.

"Are you all right?" Shikaku asked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

_Heavenly_. "I'm sticky and sore", Hiashi responded calmly, "but I'll live."

Shikaku sighed. He was supposed to clean Hiashi up after they—

He smiled at Hiashi then. "You sound like you chain-smoked a carton of my cigarettes, Hyuuga."

Hiashi smirked. "Don't go getting a swelled head, Nara."

Shikaku turned on his side so that his body faced Hiashi. He was very glad to see the Hyuuga lying beside him, and his raspy, after-sex voice was turning Shikaku on even more.

"If I got a swelled head now, you might not be able to walk at all for another week. As it is," he continued, reaching out to entwine his fingers in Hiashi's hair, "it will be a week before you can walk normally again."

Hiashi quirked a brow. "I would call you on your arrogance if I didn't totally agree with what you just said."

Shikaku chuckled. He looked at Hiashi and forced all thoughts of Günter from his mind.

"What time is it, do you think?" the Nara asked.

"Eight-ish."

_Wow_. If that were true, then Shikaku had been napping for an-hour-and-a-half. Had he talked about Günter in his sleep? If so, then there was no way Hiashi hadn't heard it. Is that why Hiashi had awoken him?

"You hungry?" Shikaku asked. He didn't want to talk about Günter yet.

"Famished", Hiashi responded after a moment. He'd been too anxious to eat earlier.

"What would you say to a hot bath and some sushi?"

"I'd say throw in a drink of some sort and you've got a deal."

Shikaku smiled. It was good to be alive.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga lay quietly on a bed, in a suite in a ryokan in Hokkaido, naked as the day he was born. Crust from his drying ejaculation covered his stomach and chest. He smiled as he watched his lover dashing hither and yon.

While singing.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
with the stars up above in your eyes_

Clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist, Shikaku phoned room service and ordered sushi for two and a bottle of their best sake.

_A fantabulous night to make romance  
'neath the cover of October skies_

The Nara ran a hot bath in the tub, which would only fit one person. He would take a hot shower while Hiashi soaked.

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
to the sound of the breezes that blow_

He got some anesthetic anti-inflammatory powder of his own making from his case and poured it into the bath to help ease Hiashi's pain and soreness.

_And I'm trying to please to the calling  
of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

Shikaku helped Hiashi up from the bed and into the bathroom to take a bath, slipping a strong arm around his waist as they walked along, all the while singing.

_And all the nights' magic seems to whisper and hush  
and all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

Hiashi, thoroughly delighted by this, wrapped an arm around Shikaku's shoulders and ignored his sore throat to join him in singing as they walked.

_Can I just have one a__-more moondance with you, my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love?_

* * *

**A/N: **

**(1)** As much as I'd like to, I can't take credit for that joke. I found it here: jupiterscientific chemistry jokes

**(2)** _Moondance_ lyrics are property of Van Morrison. Many thanks to **pammypam93** for suggesting that song for this chapter.

So…we got a bit of back-story on Shikaku in this chapter and then got to observe the man in the throes of post-coital euphoria. Who knew finally resolving the sexual tension between he and Hiashi would make him so giddy?

Stick around; the next chapter is on its way. Please leave a review with your thoughts!


	5. Part Two, Chapter Three: The Promise

**A/N**: This has been a long time coming, I know. I began writing this chapter in April and finished it today. There's a complicated reason behind it, even more than _I_ initially realized. But alas, time (and writing other fan fiction), occasionally, does the trick.

There's more fan art! **crazyaanglover** of **deviantART** decided to take a crack at my original character. Readers, meet Günter: .com/art/The-Noob-121124527 and when you're done, please leave a note for the artist.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of the characters. I make no money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Warning**: unbeta'd; language; angst; humor; OC; romance; yaoi

* * *

The bathroom in their suite was small, but brightly lit. Hiashi cut a glance at the mirror inside as the two crooners passed it en route to the bathtub.

He was very pleased with the image he saw.

Shikaku assisted as the Hyuuga stepped into the tub gingerly.

"Nice serenade, Nara", Hiashi complimented.

"Just another service I provide," Shikaku responded.

_Aaaah_. Hiashi reveled in the blissfully hot water as it engulfed his achy body and watched as the water became cloudy.

"You added the pain powder?" he asked as he reached for the washcloth and bar of soap sitting nearby.

Shikaku nodded. "This is our new and improved formula. It works much better than the stuff we used to make."

"Thank you", Hiashi responded, smiling. It was certainly coming in handy; his ass and back felt like he'd been riding a bicycle all day, and he knew the pain would only get worse before it got better.

"Don't thank me, Hyuuga", Hiashi responded, his hands resting on his hips, "we're not done yet."

At Shikaku's response, Hiashi quirked a brow.

"In that case, I should thank you twice, Nara."

Shikaku chuckled as he turned toward the shower, opening its door and stepping inside.

He turned on the spray of hot water.

And continued to sing.

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come…_

Hiashi chose to forgo their duet this time, sinking deeper into the tub and closing his eyes while casually rubbing the soapy washcloth over his upper body. He was certain that the Hotel Kanronomori had never been graced with greater privilege than that of having Shikaku Nara singing Van Morrison in one of their showers.

_They may need to carry me out of this hotel on a stretcher, _he thought as he soaked.

_Fine by me._

* * *

Shikaku's showers were always quick but thorough. It was a skill he had to learn growing up in a home where six people were sharing a single bathroom. He scrubbed himself vigorously as he sang, almost unconsciously, but his serenade abruptly ended when the soap made contact with what felt like cuts on one side of his upper body, causing him to flinch.

He reached around with his arm, gently fingering the cuts. He found four punctures. That's when he remembered.

Flashback_* "AH, NARA!" *_flashback

It had been the call of the wild, the moment when Shikaku had set off an orgasm in Hiashi so brutal it caused the man to scream at the top of his lungs while digging his nails into the Nara's back until his skin gave beneath the pressure, leaving four crescent-shaped punctures in a curved line on either of Shikaku's sides.

He switched arms and fingered the opposite set of punctures, smiling.

The memory of Hiashi's scream and the way his body gripped his own was still fresh. It had been so tight he could scarcely move, so pleasing to his senses that his eyes rolled back, his mind briefly unable to process it all.

He wanted to do it again—the begging, the screaming, all of it. He needed more.

He ignored the anxiety that reared its head at the realization.

Shikaku finished humming the song he started singing as he washed himself and then made quick work of washing and conditioning his hair. At his age, he was thrilled to still have so much.

He rinsed himself beneath the warmer-than-warm water, allowing the feel of it as it ran through his scalp and down his body to invigorate him more.

_Ah_. Shikaku shut off the water and squeezed the excess from his hair before opening the shower door and stepping out, grabbing a towel that hung from the bar on the wall to absorb more water from his dripping locks.

He turned toward the bathtub as he dried his hair, pleased to see his lover reclining in the milky water and staring back at him with eyes almost as pallid.

_He looks like a mer-man_, Shikaku thought to himself as the pair watched one another.

Enchanted by the vision in front of him, Shikaku stepped slowly toward the bathtub.

Hiashi met his dazed look with one of lust, carefully taking in every detail on the wet naked man approaching him, from the long wet hairs on his toes to the towel that lay in a haphazard heap beneath one hand on top of his lover's head.

He allowed his eyes to travel leisurely southward again, stopping when they landed on the long, powerful cock that hung between Shikaku's thighs.

Hiashi quirked a brow.

"What?" the Nara had the nerve to ask, stopping when he reached the side of the tub and pulling the towel away from his hair.

Hiashi shook his head. "You are a venerable freak of nature, chemist."

Shikaku smirked at Hiashi's remark. "I think you mean _veritable_, lawyer."

Hiashi shook his head again. "No, I don't."

Shikaku lowered himself to his knees beside the tub, now eye-to-eye with the long-haired man. Wet, wavy locks of hair fell to his shoulders.

"There isn't anything remotely venerable about any part of me, Hyuuga", the Nara challenged.

Hiashi leaned forward enough that their lips were only inches apart. "You're only saying that because you've never had it pounding into you", he responded. "I could swear there were gods standing in the room holding up cards with large number tens printed on them when I came."

Shikaku laughed out loud at Hiashi's comment. He'd been complimented many times before, but never like _that_.

"You certainly have a way with words, Hyuuga", Shikaku responded.

"I'm only making my point, Nara", Hiashi countered.

Shikaku responded the only way he could think of.

"You're welcome", he stated.

Hiashi Hyuuga was doing wonderful, terrible things for his ego.

The Nara leant forward, closing the space between them to initiate a kiss that was the barest brush of lips against lips. He pulled away, committing the sensation to memory and catching Hiashi's eyes with his own for a moment before leaning in to press their lips together more firmly.

They were barely reconnected when a sharp rap on the door was heard.

* * *

Shikaku reluctantly pulled away with a sigh. "That's probably dinner."

He got up from the floor and wrapped the towel around his waist. "You coming?" he asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

Hiashi hesitated for a moment, peeved at the interruption before bounding into action, unplugging the drain to let the water out and then getting out of the tub. His movements were tentative at first, and as he realized the pain powder had indeed done its job he stepped up his pace, grabbing a robe to conceal his semi-erect nudity.

* * *

Shikaku strode toward the door to open it, but Hiashi stopped him.

"Wait", the Hyuuga called from behind him, emerging from the bathroom. He scurried to catch up, ignoring any pain he might have been feeling.

"Let me answer it Nara", Hiashi told him, "you're practically naked."

Shikaku held his ground in compliance as Hiashi walked past him to open the door.

A bespectacled young woman stood at the door, behind a trolley bearing what appeared to be their dinner. She had a mass of curly black hair around her face and shoulders and wore a hotel uniform.

She blinked, her mind disbelieving what her eyes beheld. The man before her was stunning.

"Room service", she announced in a voice not meant to be sensual. She wondered if the man was someone important, royalty perhaps. He certainly gave off the vibe.

Hiashi opened the door wider, thinking to himself that the small woman had missed her calling as a schoolteacher, and stepped aside to let her in.

"Come in", he entreated.

As she pushed the cart into the room, the woman made a subtle effort of surveying her surroundings, noting one bed in disarray and an unmistakable scent. She stopped when she reached the living area, struck by the sight of a taller, darker man, who stood in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist with his arms folded across his chest.

"Where would you like it?" she asked in a calm voice, conscious of every possible interpretation of that question the instant it left her throat.

"Where would we like it?" the Nara asked as he looked at Hiashi.

The woman shuddered at the sound of that voice. It wasn't deep like his companion's voice, but raspy…suggestive.

"Right here on the table is fine", Hiashi responded.

She busied herself unloading the trays from the trolley and then arranging the food on the table, trying not to stare at the two men. It was obvious to her what had occurred between them in the room, and the thought made her smile in spite of herself.

"Will there be anything else?" the woman asked when she finished, finally looking back and forth between them.

"No, thank you", Shikaku responded, moving forward.

The woman stiffened at his approach, an act that was not lost on either man. Shikaku moved around her toward the door and opened it. She saw her cue and moved swiftly, surprised when the man at the door pressed a bill into her hand.

"Goodnight", he spoke, and the woman took one last look before leaving the room, the door closing quietly behind her.

* * *

Shikaku closed the door and turned to face his lover.

He walked toward him where he stood next to the table, shaking his head.

"What?" it was Hiashi's turn to ask.

"Some things never change", Shikaku answered. "People still react to you as if you are the full moon in the night sky."

"What are you talking about?" Hiashi asked as he made himself comfortable on the floor on one side of the table. Their dinner, a feast of sushi, looked extremely appetizing.

"Now you're going to pretend that woman wasn't totally struck dumb by your presence? I bet she would have tossed you her underwear in the next minute if I hadn't been in the room."

Hiashi quirked a brow. "You're exaggerating, Nara and besides, you were standing there in a towel that barely covered your business; I think you might have intimidated her just a tad."

Shikaku sat down at the table directly opposite Hiashi.

"That could only have intimidated her if she'd even noticed", he responded, unfolding his dinner napkin to lie across the towel that covered his lap.

"Well, it's impossible to miss, Nara, it's like another person in here."

Shikaku made a face then. "Oh, _that's_ funny", he responded.

"I've got a million of those saved up. You may consider yourself warned", the Hyuuga announced.

"I'll keep that in mind", Shikaku acknowledged, seeking out and then reaching for the sake pitcher on the table.

Hiashi picked up his empty cup and extended it. Shikaku filled the cup, and then filled his own before setting the pitcher down on the table.

He raised his cup then, followed by Hiashi.

"Kanpai", they spoke in unison, and then drank.

* * *

"_Aaah_." Shikaku reveled in the warmth and taste of the sake as it made its way down his throat.

"That's good stuff", he announced, reaching for the pitcher to pour himself another.

"So", Hiashi began as he picked up a piece of tuna, "what about your wife?"

"What do you mean?" Shikaku responded.

"Well, I've never been part of anything like this, I mean, how should it work? What are the rules?"

_The rules_. "You mean are you allowed to touch her?"

Shikaku set down his cup and looked carefully at his long-haired lover before he answered.

"Yes."

It was the answer Hiashi had hoped for. He'd lost count of how many nights he spent dreaming of the three of them in bed together. He could hardly wait to have that woman in his arms, to feel her passion. Now, he had her husband's permission.

"I warn you, though, she's got tremendous appetites", Shikaku cautioned.

_She would have to, to have been married to you for so long_. "I'll do my best to keep up."

"What about Tenten?" Shikaku ventured.

Hiashi's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"After what happened at the dinner party, I'm guessing she's history", Shikaku answered.

"As good as forgotten", Hiashi reassured. He picked up a piece of salmon with his chopsticks and slipped it between his lips.

"It's almost a tragedy. She was an acrobatic little thing", Shikaku remarked as he sipped his sake.

"Well, it was entertaining while it lasted", Hiashi commented absently.

"How long _did_ it last, Hyuuga?"

Hiashi paused, brows furrowed; then he held up one hand, pressing each fingertip to the tip of his thumb in a silent tally.

"In total? About nine hours", he finally responded.

"Nine _hours?_" Shikaku verified.

"Give or take a half-hour." Hiashi continued to eat his meal.

"It seems as though it should have taken longer for you to get bored", Shikaku assessed.

"Well, you can't judge a book by its cover."

Shikaku pondered that statement silently before he responded.

"Of course, you never were one for long-term entanglements, were you?"

Hiashi stopped eating and looked up to find the Nara's intense eyes on him.

"I never used to be", he confessed.

"So what's changed, Hyuuga?" Shikaku asked.

Hiashi wiped his mouth with his dinner napkin. "I've been inspired."

Shikaku quirked a brow. "Inspired, huh?"

He folded his arms across his chest again.

"What if you're wrong? What if what feels like inspiration to you now is—not?"

Hiashi gulped. Of course, he anticipated being asked this question. He'd asked it of himself a number of times, until his mind and, perhaps, his heart was happy with the answer. He was ready to share it with Shikaku now; he only hoped nothing was lost in the translation.

"Do you remember what it was like before, when we were friends and spent all that time together? That was good for me, Nara…maybe the best I'd ever had. Back then I thought the only way it could get any better was if we were all naked. So I made a move. I never imagined you'd react the way you did, and…"

Hiashi furrowed his brows. "It damaged me", he concluded, as if stunned by the realization.

"I'm sorry about that, Hyuuga", Shikaku responded calmly.

Hiashi snorted. "No you're not. Your actions were guided by your sense of moral obligation. You don't owe me an apology for putting your family first."

"But I never meant for anyone to get hurt", Shikaku told him.

"Well, for the longest time I didn't realize I was. I'd never had a friendship like mine with you and Yoshino to compare. Over time and by process of elimination I realized that what we had…it set a remarkable standard in my life."

Hiashi's face took on a far-away look.

"We three are definitely of the same species, aren't we? As much alike as we are different. When we were together, something phenomenal was at work. Then, when we weren't friends anymore, it was as if…as if I were slowly becoming extinct.

I tried to re-create your effect on my life in other ways. I failed miserably. You and your wife are very special people, Nara. Maybe if I'd known just _how_ special, I wouldn't have allowed five years to get away from us."

Hiashi's words had Shikaku's heart racing. He didn't know what to say.

He was too stunned to so much as squirm as he watched the Hyuuga get up, walk around the table and sit next to him.

He could feel Hiashi's heat, smell his scent. He could hear his heart thumping, and was aware of the fact that the beat matched that of his own racing heart.

Where was Yoshino? He needed her there beside him, holding his hand.

Hiashi reached up to tuck his hair behind his ears, his eyes focused on his hands as he folded them in his lap and continued to speak in a calm voice.

"You feel it too, don't you Nara? Like we've always known each other? That we were all meant to be together this way?"

_Please stop_, Shikaku pleaded silently, blinking slowly. He was being pulled apart with every sentiment.

But Hiashi went on.

"You asked me how I could be sure about the way I feel. My answer is that I've been wrong about my feelings many, many times."

Hiashi looked at the man sitting next to him then.

"But not this time. I've never felt so sure about anything", the Hyuuga answered.

Shikaku couldn't take any more. Breathing had become a challenge. He dared to return Hiashi's gaze and saw the unmasked anxiety there.

_I feel that too._

"I'm in this, Nara", Hiashi continued. "To whatever end it meets."

Hiashi's words were abruptly halted by the insistence of a pair of warm lips against his mouth. He closed his eyes as he felt a hand wrap itself around his nape and his body being ushered back against the floor.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga had confessed to Shikaku Nara. He had _submitted_, in that deep and proper voice. And it had blown the Nara's mind.

Now Shikaku ached to make a confession of his own.

He wanted to tell Hiashi that he'd been powerfully attracted to him from the moment they all met.

He wanted to tell him that despite all the sexual tension that existed between them the entire time, their friendship had been valuable to him too.

He wanted to tell him that one of the most painful things he'd ever had to do was tell his wife that he wouldn't sleep with him when she asked, because it meant turning his back on his true self in favor of a drawn-out façade—_again_--only to have to say it again when _he_ asked.

He wanted to tell Hiashi that Yoshino was his love, his soul mate, and had been for all his life; but that if it were possible to have more than one in a single lifetime, he believed it was him.

And that frightened the hell out of him.

Maybe he would someday, when Yoshino was with them and fear wasn't robbing him of his strength. He lacked the Hyuuga's verbal facility, but he wouldn't let that stop him.

In the meantime he would do something else. He would use his lips, his tongue, his hands, and his cock to try to confess his heart, and then pray that Hiashi understood.

* * *

Shikaku slipped his tongue between Hiashi's lips as he adjusted the weight of his body between the man's legs, rubbing that hard cock against him.

Hiashi moaned at the friction and spread his legs to better accommodate the man lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Shikaku's waist, grabbing the towel he still wore with both hands and yanking it away.

Shikaku broke their kiss, hissing at the friction. He reached between their squirming bodies to pull at the sash on Hiashi's robe, his panting blowing heated air against the Hyuuga's throat.

No words were spoken as Shikaku helped Hiashi out of the trap that was his robe, surprised that it hadn't been destroyed in the process. It lay on the floor beneath the wild-haired man as he squirmed beneath him.

The sensation of hot flesh against hot flesh had Hiashi whimpering and Shikaku trying like hell not to push himself into Hiashi's body.

"Nara, please!" Hiashi whined.

That cock was _right there_. Hiashi arched into it, desperate to feel it breaching him. Some portion of his mind reminded him that they were on the floor squirming around without benefit of condoms or lube, and that penetration under those conditions would be painful on a brand-new scale, but he didn't care. He wanted Shikaku inside him, stretching him, filling him, owning him.

All Shikaku had to do was push it in.

The Nara buried his face against Hiashi's neck. He was breathing in the sharp scent of their combined arousal. He felt pre-cum in the hairs on his abdomen.

He didn't want to get up, but he knew they needed to. Another moment on the floor and he would be sealing them together and forcing the Hyuuga to scream out his confession once more.

He opened his mouth, ready to tell Hiashi to get on the bed when he felt himself being shoved onto his back. Before he could gather his bearings he felt Hiashi's long hair sliding down his body and his hot mouth making contact with his cock.

"Hyuuga!" the name ripped from his throat.

The man was sucking and licking the tip of his cock.

_Gods_, he was going to come.

* * *

Hiashi adjusted his position between Shikaku's legs and grabbed his cock with one hand.

Hiashi could taste Shikaku's cum on his lips. He stroked the abnormally long and twitching erection he clutched in his hand, feeling empowered.

He licked his lips, slowly and thoroughly, while watching his lover with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Shikaku watched as Hiashi lowered his head over his cock once more. His whole body jolted at the sensation of that mouth enclosing him. He was ready to thrust into that heat, but a voice in his mind warned him not to.

"Hyuuga", he rasped as he watched. "Gods, Hyuuga, get on the bed!"

Shikaku sat up then. He framed Hiashi's head with his hands and urged him as gently as he could off his cock.

Hiashi lifted his head and Shikaku was kissing him then. He moved to return the kiss when the Nara stopped him.

"On the bed."

Hiashi needed no further prodding. He got up from the floor and made his way toward the bed. Shikaku was right behind him.

He got onto the bed and moved into position on his back, spreading his legs and bending his knees. Shikaku was over him in a flash, mouth at his ear.

"You're mine, Hyuuga", he purred into the man's ear seconds before taking his mouth in a heated kiss.

Hiashi wrapped a hand around the back of the Nara's head and met that teasing tongue with his own. He snaked his other hand between the two of them, not to grasp his own hard length, but to stroke Shikaku's. He moaned when his fingers made contact with the hard, hot organ.

Shikaku pushed into that hand stroking him and moaned his approval, tearing his mouth away.

"Yes", he hissed.

"What are you waiting for?" Hiashi asked. He was out of his mind with need by now, so eager to be stretched and filled.

"You want me to take you dry?" Shikaku asked in response.

"I don't care", Hiashi told him. "I just want you in me."

_Gods._

"It's so long and hard, Nara. I want it in me, please."

_Shit._

Shikaku grabbed Hiashi's arm by the wrist to stay his stroke. His words were exciting him even more. If they weren't careful, the Hyuuga would end up jacking him off right then.

He shook his head slightly to try to quiet the demon that was urging him to push his length into the body of the wanton soul who lay begging beneath him.

"I'll give you whatever you want, but we will do this properly", he told him, pulling both their hands out from between them. "I want you screaming from pleasure, not pain."

"Then hurry, Nara", Hiashi pleaded.

Shikaku raised himself up on his knees and reached for his case. He retrieved a condom, lube and a new syringe from inside. He worked quickly, surprised he didn't drop something. Hiashi watched him while he slowly stroked his own cock with one hand and sucked two fingers of his other hand.

_Shit._

Shikaku tossed the case aside when he was ready, and then breached the man beneath him; first with the syringe full of lube, and then with two of his fingers, ignoring the way his own sheathed cock was signaling its need.

Hiashi slipped his own fingers in with them. The pain powder was still working its magic. He began to writhe on the digits inside him suggestively, his movements punctuated by labored breaths and moans.

"It's enough", he announced after a short time. He didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted Shikaku inside him _now_.

Both men removed their fingers. Then Shikaku braced a hand behind each of Hiashi's knees and pushed them toward his upper torso as he breached him again, this time with his cock.

"_Agh!"_

Neither man had time to adjust as Shikaku continued to push that hard hot cock forward into that slickened hole.

"Is that what you wanted?" Shikaku asked his lover.

"Gods, yes, Nara, yes, it's _so_ good, I'm so full, don't stop I need you…"

Shikaku shook his head and pulled back. "Fuck, Hyuuga."

He pushed forward again with a grunt, squeezed by the Hyuuga's eager ass, fighting the urge to bury himself deeper than what was safe for them.

He removed his hands from Hiashi's knees, repositioning them beneath his shoulders and burying his face against his lover's neck.

"Keep those knees up", he rasped.

Hiashi did as he was told.

"Is this what you…waited five years for?" Shikaku asked, moving in a masterful and deliberate rotation of his hips.

"_Ah!_ Yes. Gods, Nara, please!" Hiashi squealed.

"That's a…long time to…go without having…your needs met."

Hiashi thrust into the motion of the Nara's hips, desperate for more.

"Meeting them…now", Hiashi managed. Fuck, he wanted—_needed_—for the Nara to go faster, deeper.

Shikaku changed the direction of his rotation, and Hiashi called out.

"Nara!" Beads of sweat broke out on the long-haired man's brow. "This…feels so good, you feel so good…you're driving me…insane."

"So vocal, Hyuuga", Shikaku commented. "I like it."

He thrust his hips forward again, and felt Hiashi's body jolt. Amid a pitched chorus of moans and broken sentences he established a steady, controlled rhythm. It was a challenge—the sensation was incendiary. Hiashi was hot, slick and tight inside. They fit together so well. It felt _good_.

Shikaku found one of Hiashi's hands and interlaced their fingers, moving them above one of the Hyuuga's shoulders as he continued to slide in and out of him.

Breathing became ragged. Breathy, broken, unintelligible sentiment filled the air along with the powerful scent of their sex.

_Does this feel like I'm making love to you?_

The question sprang to Shikaku's mind, spawning the surge of a profound mix of lust and panic. He shoved it to the back of his mind and continued to press himself in and out of the beautiful body lying open beneath him with level strokes, but not before tightening his hand's hold on the other's.

"_Harder_, Nara", Hiashi panted, intruding on his lover's silent panic, "Deeper." He wrapped a muscular, hairy leg around Shikaku's waist and clenched his ass around the stiff cock inside him.

The sensation jolted the Nara this time, causing his eyes to roll back briefly. Before he could check himself he pulled back and thrust forward, deeper than before, causing both men to hiss.

"Fuck, Hyuuga", Shikaku bit out. He had to be careful. Hiashi could make him lose control easily, and that could be dangerous. He didn't want to hurt him. He had intended to give him a little more each time until the man was able to accommodate him fully.

But _Gods_, did it feel good to be buried so deeply inside him. So heady…it felt as if his cock were trapped in there.

Hiashi wrapped his other leg around Shikaku and repeated his earlier motion, an urgent attempt to get his point across.

"Dammit Hyuuga!" Shikaku exclaimed, releasing his hold on the man's hand and raising his upper body on his hands. He remained buried inside him but was no longer thrusting. "I'll break you today—right now—if you don't quit it."

A swift rotation of his hips for emphasis had Hiashi moaning and arching and clenching his needy ass around that swollen cock again.

"I won't break", the Hyuuga responded. "I want it all. You said you'd give me…whatever I wanted."

Hiashi clenched again. Shikaku squeezed his eyes shut and fought the urge to surge forward.

"You told me you didn't want pain", he reminded the long-haired man.

"I don't. I want you. All of you. Give it to me, Nara, _please_."

Shikaku shook his head. _Gods_, the begging was tearing him down.

He had to end this. He was sure Hiashi, in his lust-addled state, didn't know what he was asking for.

It brought to mind memories of Günter, who hadn't been satisfied with trying to swallow his cock and receiving a facial from him. After that night he didn't let up, constantly begging for more. The too-naïve Shikaku eventually gave in, rationalizing that it would help him come to terms with this new version of his sexuality and that neither man was currently involved with anyone else.

But for all his attempts to keep things safe, it went wrong. Günter wanted too much too soon, and like any young man eager to satisfy his lover, Shikaku gave it to him. Unfortunately he wound up putting the German size queen in the hospital with a perforated rectum.

The aftermath of that bizarre event was even more bizarre. Once word got out, Shikaku was receiving an exponential amount of overt attention from both genders of students, and even from some who didn't attend school there, all _looking to become his next conquest_.

It was a long time after he'd graduated before he could even begin to understand that.

But it wasn't all bad. It was during that crazy time he met and befriended Yoshino, who helped him to cope with the circus freak show his college life had turned into.

* * *

Shikaku looked down into Hiashi's half-lidded, lust-glazed eyes. He looked so wanton and beautiful. And he was his. The Hyuuga had said it himself—he belonged with him and Yoshino. The Nara believed it too.

Shikaku adjusted his position and began to move in and out of his lover again with tempered strokes, throwing in an occasional roll of his hips for measure. It set the Hyuuga to shameless squirming, eager to be pounded more deeply. Shikaku ignored the continued shouts of 'harder!' and whimpers of 'deeper' and focused his efforts on bringing them both to cataclysmic mutual release.

When they were both on the precipice of it, writhing helplessly, sweating profusely, mumbling disjointed syllables of lust and pleasure, Shikaku reached between them for Hiashi's cock. He stroked him carefully, strategically, rasping these words in the process: "_cum for me, Hyuuga_."

For Hiashi there was no choice but to obey. The cry of the Nara's name from his throat was loud and clear when he clenched around that long hard cock in his ass, heavy spurts of hot cum erupting from his twitching erection and dragging him from consciousness once again.

Shikaku squeezed his eyes closed and followed him over, yelling Hiashi's name out loud in kind, overwhelmed by the intensity of his completion.

The Nara hadn't given Hiashi what he wanted. He couldn't—not without hurting him. Instead he gave him as much as he could, with a promise to himself that it was the last request the Hyuuga might ever again make of him that he would have to refuse.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow. I wrote it, and I'm overwhelmed. So much emotion, and what passion! These two definitely have it bad for each other.

Well, the two men are now physically and emotionally drained from the evening's events. What happens next? Stay tuned to find out (the next chapter shouldn't take another four months) and please leave a review!


	6. Part Three, Chapter One: She

**A/N:** This chapter beat me up. It's mostly Yoshino-centric but I felt compelled to add the viewpoints of a couple of others in writing it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto_ or any of its characters. I make no money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Warning**: unbeta'd; implied lemon; language; yaoi

* * *

Yoshino remembered walking toward the two men as they stood in the lab speaking to each other.

She observed the man standing in front of her husband. He was shorter than Shikaku, but broader. A single layer of long, rich brown hair hung loosely around his shoulders, gleaming under the overhead lighting and partially obscuring his face from her eyes.

The man wore a grey suit that, Yoshino surmised, had to have been tailored to his physique. And what a nice one it was, from what she could tell: his waist tapered in from his shoulders to top lean hips and long legs.

Though his body language was casual--he gestured with one hand while the other remained in the pocket of his trousers—he exuded an unmistakably take-charge aura. Here was a leader, a man who called the shots, an animal at the top of his food chain.

Very much like Shikaku.

_Hmph._

His skin was pale, she noted; like her own, and a contrast to her husband's tanned complexion.

She arched a brow, consciously imagining how their naked long-legged bodies would look intertwined on a bed.

And smirked.

Shikaku chose that moment to extend his arm to his side, not once faltering in discussion or taking his eyes from his guest. Yoshino's smirk grew into a smile and her earlier thought was shoved aside. After more than two decades of marriage her husband was still doing things like that, making little, unexplained, out-of-the-blue gestures. It was his way of communicating his need to have her by his side, even when his attention was diverted elsewhere.

She walked up next to him proudly, confidently, slipping an arm around his waist. Just as Shikaku's arm found its home around her slender waist, the long-haired man in the grey suit turned to look at her.

Eyes like nothing she'd ever known in the world peered at her from a face that simply robbed her of breath, freezing her in place as her husband spoke.

"Hyuuga, meet my wife. Love, say hello to Hiashi Hyuuga, our new lawyer."

There was something in the look she was given, something her mind couldn't quite place, though it was quickly erased in favor of something she could. He smiled, a sort of affected smile, and then looked at her as though he might have been imagining her naked himself.

"Love, is it?" he asked in a proper voice then.

Yoshino couldn't stop her body's shudder or the way the hand wrapped casually around her husband's waist tightened in reaction to it. The timbre and intonation of the lawyer's voice were mesmerizing; so much so, in fact, that she failed to realize he was gently holding her hand in his own until he was raising it to his lips.

"She's only Love to me", her husband announced in his raspy voice; changing the spell she was under, rather than breaking it.

There was an unequivocal pissing on of territory in the tone of the statement that stopped Hiashi where he stood. Yoshino watched the lawyer holding her hand turn to look at her husband with another indefinable expression a heartbeat before she felt Shikaku's grip on _her_ waist tighten.

And in that moment, a tension was born.

* * *

_Hiashi Hyuuga._

Who _was_ he?

Yoshino didn't know. What she already knew, though, was that simple words like gorgeous and stunning and sexy didn't even come close to doing him justice. He was someone's wish granted, someone's promise kept. He was a dream you had that made you wake up smiling.

And the dream had agreed to take their case, to become their champion.

Nara Labs was being sued. A patron of one of their popular hair, skin and nail treatments was claiming that there were unreported side effects associated with its use, side effects that Nara Labs was refuting. It was a first for the modest company, and was garnering a fair share of media attention.

Hiashi seemed to be with the Naras all the time, navigating them through the legal chaos and coaching them on ways to deal with everything.

Everything, that is, except _him_.

Hiashi's aura was overwhelming. Nearly everything about him screamed 'too good to be true', from his healthy, full head of straight, dark, shiny hair, to his handmade Italian leather shoes. He bore a polite grace, a kind of by-product of a privileged upbringing, and an endearing kindness you wouldn't expect from a man so beautiful that made it even harder for the mind to accept him.

If you weren't stunned into silence by his polished presence, then you _had_ to pay attention when he opened his mouth. Hiashi didn't speak, he _articulated _in a very proper baritone. It shook you to the core the first time you heard it, and titillated you each time after; dancing into your ears to seep into your brain, and spawning a glut of stimulating messages to be transmitted all throughout your body in response to it.

Intentional or otherwise, it was nothing short of foreplay.

The Hyuuga quickly proved himself to be a quasar of intellectual and sexual energy, not unlike Shikaku. The two men even shared the same bawdy sense of humor. Unlike the Nara's raw, uncivilized one, however, the Hyuuga's sex appeal was refined, the type that made you ache to get the man behind closed doors, to tear away that majestic veneer one layer at a time, until he was moaning obscenities to the gods in that _remarkable_ voice.

At times, such as when he was discussing the law, Hiashi could be very intense. You only had to engage him on the topic once to know that his reputation for winning bore merit, and was not the result of his fascinating appearance.

Then there were moments when he seemed to become a person quite at odds with the image he projected. There was a boy-like presence housed in the beautiful body of that forty-something-year-old man who revealed himself during arbitrary moments, a child-like wonder that was sure to disarm anyone who happened to see it. The Naras were thrown off-kilter by the manifestation the first time they witnessed it, but seeing no genuine cause for alarm, began to shrug it off as an eccentricity owing to a combination of Hiashi's genius and his pampered lifestyle.

Inasmuch as it all blew the mind, it made Yoshino even more curious. She wanted to know everything about Hiashi. Was he single? What did he prefer in a partner? Who was his stylist? Were there others like him? She found herself constantly torn between a want to be near him, to bask in the radiance of everything she knew the man to be--and to see him entangled with her husband in the throes of a passionate encounter.

Yoshino knew her husband well, and would readily bet their timeshare in Hawaii that Shikaku was just as affected by the stunning man as she was. They hadn't discussed it, of course—topics of that nature had long since become taboo in their lives. But the tension was already there, and already evolving.

For Nara Labs, and for Shikaku and Yoshino Nara, there _was_ no way to be coached on the proper method for dealing with Hiashi Hyuuga.

And Yoshino loved it.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga had been the lawyer for Nara Labs for seventeen days, which was as likely a cause for the spike in media attention as anything else. In response to it he called a meeting there, to address the employees on the protocol to be used both on and off-duty when working for a company that is the subject of a lawsuit.

The meeting would also give the employees a chance to get to know the man their bosses had employed to defend them. The lab was a small business, a family affair. While everyone there knew Hiashi had been hired, some of them had never seen him and none of them had had an opportunity to speak with him.

The Hyuuga strode into the meeting room that morning with his trademark confident air, a vision in the workspace standard lab coat he wore over his pristine navy blue suit. His long dark hair spilled down over the stark white backdrop of the coat, changing that standard into something uniquely his.

The eyes of every man and woman in the room were on him. Each sat silently, waiting for him to speak.

Some with their mouths open.

Hiashi was all business. "If some character approaches you out of the blue and asks you about your employment with Nara Labs, how should you respond?" he began.

The lawyer paced back and forth across the front of the room as he addressed the group, gesturing with manicured hands while providing keen strategic guidance. A no-nonsense speech was followed by a question-and-answer session.

Only a few people still had the presence of mind to ask any questions. Most just sat and stared in some mixture of shock and awe.

When the meeting ended, a queue of thunderstruck employees filed out of the room.

It was later that day, long after Hiashi had gone, when the Naras were approached in the lab by one of their long-time employees, Jibachi Kamizuru.

Jibachi was a learned man, an entomologist who split his time between his work at Nara Labs and his duties teaching classes at the local university.

He didn't seem happy as he marched toward them, stopping a few feet shy of where the couple stood working.

"Something the matter, Jibachi?" Shikaku asked.

Yoshino observed their employee silently.

Jibachi looked back and forth between the two before folding his arms across his chest. "What's going on with you two?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Shikaku responded.

"Because I work for Nara Labs, Nara Labs is being sued, and a _Ken Doll_ has been hired to represent us in court", Jibachi answered, not missing a beat.

Yoshino pondered the comment silently, thinking it wasn't the worst characterization for their lawyer that anyone could have come up with.

Shikaku snorted. "Jibachi, if you think you've got what it takes to handle the job you should have said something _before_ I put him on retainer", he teased.

But the bespectacled blond was not amused. "Well, if I thought for one second you weren't going to take this seriously, I would have."

At hearing those words, Shikaku's face morphed into an expression that caused both Jibachi and Yoshino to frown.

"Are you seriously questioning my judgment?" the Nara asked.

"You ask me that after that the meeting we had this morning?" Jibachi responded. "I can't believe the display I witnessed in there. Some flaky fashion model is going to defend us in court and I'm supposed to sleep easier?"

"You don't think his advice was sound?" Shikaku asked his employee. He could understand where Jibachi was coming from. Hiashi Hyuuga was culture shock on two legs; the Nara was himself still adjusting to him.

Nevertheless, the Hyuuga's behavior and his capacity to practice law were two different things.

"Sure it was sound", Jibachi responded, "and it might have provided me with some level of comfort if it hadn't come from a man with the emotional maturity of a teenager."

Shikaku was affronted. "Hiashi Hyuuga's law firm has an impeccable track record", he informed the entomologist. "You should have looked it up before you came to insult us."

* * *

Jibachi _had_ looked it up.

Three named partners—Hyuuga, Sannin and Yamanaka--and a couple of associates comprised Hiashi Hyuuga's law firm, which had existed nearly fifteen years.

Tsunade Sannin was the only female lawyer associated with the firm. She was a pretty woman with hypnotic amber eyes and physical dimensions commonly found on comic-book super-heroines. She wore her blonde hair in low pigtails and just happened to be the wife of Konoha's Police Commissioner.

Inoichi Yamanaka completed the trio of partners. He too was blond, and wore his hair in a Rapunzel-style ponytail that extended to his thighs. More than one editorial had been written about the man, and not just because of his unusually long hair. The Yamanaka, it seemed, had an uncanny reputation for getting people to either confess all or turn the other cheek, _often before a case ever saw the inside of a courtroom_.

Upon discovering this, Jibachi had likened the trio to a league of sorcerers, which made Hiashi Hyuuga the head sorcerer in charge.

Jibachi couldn't trust Hiashi. He was too suave, too smooth. Too rehearsed. And far too beguiling for the entomologist's taste, with those frosty lavender eyes, that pale, nearly-symmetrical face and that deep, proper speaking voice.

The lawyer had moved quickly. Not three full weeks since his arrival and he was calling his own meetings with the employees.

Hiashi Hyuuga had ingratiated himself with Shikaku and Yoshino Nara, good people in genuine need. And that worried Jibachi for a number of reasons, not the least of which was that this lawyer, in being the intended instrument of the lab's salvation, might prove to be the instrument of its destruction instead.

* * *

The blond shook his head, blinking slowly. "It's nothing personal, Shikaku. It's just that…"

Jibachi took a deep breath then. He knew this part would be hard.

"The guy waltzes in here promising to save the day, proceeds to hermetically attach himself to the two of you and you eat it up. I've never seen you two fall for _anyone's_ schmooze, not in all the time I've known you."

Yoshino made a face, taken aback. She was vaguely cognizant of her husband's mood changing.

"What are you saying, Jibachi?" she asked before her husband could react.

There was a plea in the eyes that fell on her. "How can you not see the way he leers at you? How do you not know what a spectacle the three of you make when you are walking around here together, laughing out loud at private jokes?"

Yoshino's mouth fell open in stunned silence. Of course she was conscious of the sexual tension between the three of them. And quite frankly, a man being attracted to her husband was hardly new to her. But she _was_ doing her part to keep everything in perspective. Nara Labs was being sued; their livelihood was at stake. It was the reason Hiashi Hyuuga had become part of their reality at all, even if deep down in a place long buried, the bond developing between them all felt like the most natural thing in the world.

What hadn't occurred to her was that their growing relationship might be so obvious to others, _or_ that it would be interpreted as a threat.

"What do you want from us, Kamizuru?"

It was Yoshino's sentiment, spoken from her husband's mouth.

Jibachi looked back and forth between the two brilliant people standing in front of him, frowning. He didn't want to be having this discussion. He admired the Naras, who weren't just chemists in his eyes, but also builders who had created something special. He felt a need to protect the place where the work served a vital purpose and colleagues were a kind of family.

"I want you to open your eyes", the blond responded. "This guy has everyone brainwashed. But he's a wild card, one with nothing to lose.

I know I speak for all of us, when I say that we stand to lose _everything_ if we don't get a textbook defense on our day in court. Are you going to let that happen?"

Yoshino looked away then, unsure.

* * *

"You're wasting your time, you know", she announced, approaching him slowly.

Yoshino stopped in front of Hiashi, her head cocked to one side. The sea breeze blew her loose dark hair wildly around her bare shoulders. Her lean, lithe body was practically poured into a strapless evening dress that was as provocative as it was elegant.

Hiashi, whose hair was pulled back smoothly into a low ponytail that extended to the middle of his back, couldn't take his eyes off her. She was a beautiful, alluring woman. In red, she was outright sin.

"What do you mean?" he asked evenly, feeling the wind blow through the strands of his own hair against his back.

They stood on the deck of Hiashi's yacht under a starry night sky. The Hyuuga was himself a mirage in a black tuxedo.

Yoshino smirked. "You know what I mean. An invitation to a black-tie dinner on your yacht—prepared by you, no less, and complete with strategically-inserted innuendo." She shook her head. "It won't work."

Hiashi kept a casual, if appreciative, expression trained on the woman in front of him. "Why not?" he asked. "We do well together, the three of us. Have you never imagined us being—more?"

Yoshino had, in fact; more times than either he--or her husband, for that matter--could possibly guess. But she wasn't about to admit that to Hiashi.

She eyed the handsome brunet while silently melting at the sound of those words in that sexy baritone. "Is this what you say to all the girls and boys?" she countered instead.

Hiashi smirked. "You are the first", he responded.

Yoshino was silently melting again. "Well, that's flattering, Hiashi", she admitted, "but my husband and I are married to each other in every way. No third parties permitted."

Something changed in Hiashi's eyes, and it made Yoshino shudder. "Your rule, or his?" he asked her.

"Why should that make a difference?" she responded.

"I just wondered, since it is you alone out here with me, and he is…not", Hiashi replied.

Yoshino laughed then, a girlish, tension-erasing sound that was music to Hiashi's ears.

"Is that what you think this is about? Me, marking my territory? I don't have _testes_, Hiashi." She turned her back to him, needing a respite from the pull of that powerful gaze. "Don't confuse me with Shikaku."

"I would never confuse you with anyone, Yoshino", Hiashi told her, slightly surprised by the sincerity of his words. He stepped forward a tiny bit more, drawn by her aura and the sight of the pale flesh of her shoulders. Any closer and he would be touching Shikaku Nara's wife in an intimate way.

The line between propriety, and impropriety that could get him fired and possibly assassinated, was a hair's breadth. The thought fascinated him.

Aroused him.

_Yoshino_. He liked her name, thought it was beautiful, that it suited her. Had he known any other Yoshinos in his life? He couldn't recall.

Yoshino could feel him in her hair, against her back, even though they weren't actually touching. She blinked slowly, lifting her hand to swipe the strands away from her eyes and silently replaying the sound of her name spoken by his voice.

"You've never been denied anything, have you?" she asked him.

His response was somewhat disarming. "I suppose it would depend on your understanding of the concept."

She turned back to face him, only to find herself practically nose-to-chin with the man. She backed away a little, intimidated by their proximity.

Hiashi, to his credit, stayed put.

"Interesting", Yoshino assessed. "I would never have pegged you for a bird in a gilded cage."

Hiashi did not respond. Instead he focused on the way her hair blew around her beautiful face and pale shoulders like a flag in the wind.

"Why us?" Yoshino asked.

Hiashi remained quiet, and she wondered if he'd heard her question. She formed her mouth to repeat it when he spoke.

"Why not?"

_Why not?_ Yoshino blinked twice in rapid succession, her mind processing his unexpected response.

"Well, we're not exactly the wealthy glamour mavens you're probably used to", she reasoned.

"Who said you needed to be?" he responded easily. "Besides, if anything, it enhances your appeal."

Yoshino couldn't stop the smirk that formed. "What made you think we'd go for an offer like yours?"

Hiashi didn't miss a beat. "Maybe I was just counting on my sex appeal."

Yoshino laughed again, her reaction a combination of amusement and anxiety. If only they'd all known each other twenty-two years ago…

"You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?" she asked while swiping her hair away from her face.

"If I wasn't, we might not be celebrating today's victory in court."

There was an irrefutable fact if she'd ever heard one.

Yoshino made a serious face. "Thank you for that", she told him, and meant it.

Hiashi smiled then. "That's why you hired me."

Yoshino bit her lip. Hiashi's eyes seemed to caress the movement. "Still, this was big", she told him. "And you saved us."

"It was my pleasure."

_But now it's over_. The words lingered unspoken in Yoshino's mind. She didn't want to think about it, but she didn't have a choice. Nara Labs had been vindicated in court.

She wasn't ready to imagine life without Hiashi. Some indefinable bond had been created between the threesome over the past six months, something Yoshino craved. She was sure her husband craved it, too.

Could this be the reason Hiashi had begun dropping hints tonight? With their legal business concluded, was his goal to extend their business relationship to something personal?

Did he have similar need of them in his own life?

"Is this where we say goodbye and part ways?"

Yoshino was surprised to hear the question, tinged with anxiety, come from her own mouth.

"Is that what you want, Yoshino?"

_No_. The answer came easily.

The brunette blinked slowly. "No", she responded. "But it's not up to me alone."

Hiashi suppressed an urge to lean in. "I'm sure you can successfully convince your husband to retain me."

He wasn't going down without a fight.

_Retain me_. It sounded too much like _restrain me_, and Yoshino shuddered again. "You really think so?"

Hiashi nodded. "I do."

_I do._ The words echoed in Yoshino's mind. She imagined that someone somewhere would probably give their right arm and someone else's for the chance to hear Hiashi speak those words.

"Do you understand that we cannot accept what you are offering?" she pressed.

Hiashi sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to content myself with being your lawyer and your friend."

Hiashi's words brought a smile to Yoshino's face. Though she liked what she heard, she already knew it was probably just lip service. You don't tell a man like Hiashi Hyuuga he can't have something he wants and expect the subject to just go away.

Somehow, though, she didn't think it would be that bad. And for all she knew, her husband might decide to take Hiashi up on his offer.

Yoshino could only hope.

"Congratulations on your victory, counselor", she told the lawyer, swiping her hair once more.

They stayed that way for a few moments, two people facing each other on the deck of a yacht in twilight, the wind whipping sharply around them, content to bask in each other's presences.

Both aware that they were being watched from inside the yacht by a man with a nearly-empty bottle of very expensive sake in one of his hands.

* * *

"Hey mom, it's me", Yoshino heard on the other end of the line. She was delighted to be hearing from her son again so soon.

"How are you, dear? Is everything all right? How's Neji?" she asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Mostly", was all he said.

Yoshino's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Neji received a delivery this evening."

"What kind of delivery?"

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "A video delivery. _Apparently_ some improper conduct in one of the garages was caught on camera over the weekend. The perpetrators were signed in as guests of this penthouse."

Shikamaru paused. "Do I need to continue?"

Yoshino sighed. Oh, well. It wasn't their first time being caught _flagrante delicto_ on film.

* * *

Heavy breathing. Throaty moans. Sexual whispers. Nipples pinched to hardness. Icy lavender eyes glazed with lust. Thick fingers threaded through long tresses. Tongues tangled in urgent kisses. The intoxicating scent of mutual arousal in the air. Unequivocal submission. Slow, sweet invasion of the body. The decadent sound of naked skin sliding against naked skin. Unrestrained grunts of nearly intolerable pleasure. Mattress springs squeaking in vain protest. Nails digging desperately into heated flesh. A bloodless grip on lean hips. Bruises marking pale skin.

_Hiashi…_

Flaring desire. Abject begging. Passionate pleading. _Gods please. _Steadystroking. Brutal thrusting. Teeth clenching. _Yes._ _More. _Heat. _Harder. _. _Yes. _Pleasure. Grinding. Squeezing. _ Faster. _Sucking. _Deeper. Gods. _._ More. Faster. Yes. Yes. Yes._

_Gods._

_Fuck._

Eyes rolling back in blinding release. Fingers being sucked into a hot mouth. Sweaty hair matted to a pale throat. Cooling cum slicking chest hair…

Yoshino sat in her seat on the train, half-lidded eyes aimed at the blur of scenery outside the window that she really wasn't seeing. She squirmed unconsciously, rubbing sweaty palms against thighs she repeatedly squeezed together in a vain attempt to alleviate a throbbing that had only just begun. Tiny whimpers escaped her throat that drew attention from other passengers, but she didn't notice.

She needed the train to go faster.

* * *

**A/N**: We are very close to the end of this story.

In the next chapter there will be het action, so be ready.

Reviews?


	7. Part Three, Chapter Two: A New Beginning

**A/N**: This is it, folks. The final chapter of _Inevitabile Resveglio_, my only WIP. Now I feel like I could die peacefully.

I misspelled _Resveglio_, by the way. That's been pointed out to me. But I was already too far gone with the whole thing by that time, and decided to simply let it be. I choose to see it as a quirk of the tale, rather than a pitiful reflection of my knowledge of Italian.

Fan art, for those who enjoy **Kyuubi1010's** work, _Giving in: I. R. Tribute_ - .com/favourites/#/d2n8gdc

This chapter isn't beta'd. I knew if I sent it out that it stood a good chance of not being posted for at least another week. It's been long enough. The fic was written inside my head a long time ago. Let it be done, I say.

If you've been with me since February 2009, I want you to know how much it means to me that you have supported my efforts. Thank you.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto_ or any of its characters. I make no money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Warning**: unbeta'd; angst; het; language; lemon; romance; yaoi

* * *

Yoshino opened the door of the room and walked in slowly.

She closed the door gently behind her while her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The humid air filled her nose with the scent of male musk and sex.

_Oh._

She loved the scent. It was so masculine, so _filthy_. It usually meant there was at least one hot naked man nearby. She inhaled a long breath through her nose while closing her eyes. Pornographic images continued to fill her mind.

She flattened a hand against her abdomen, feeling the heat in her core, and dropped her bags to the ground next to her feet.

She opened her eyes.

There were two beds in the room. One of them had not been touched; it was still made, its surface still smooth and unencumbered with personal effects.

In the other bed lay a man, flat on his stomach, with his arms and legs askew and his face turned away from her. He was dead to the world.

The only thing that covered him was his hair.

Yoshino's breath sped up. _Hiashi_.

He looked so sexy lying there, so…spent. His position offered her a tantalizing view of a naked ass that was every bit as nice as she'd ever imagined it would be. Honestly, she couldn't wait to feel the skin beneath her fingertips.

She looked around the room. Where was her husband?

Yoshino moved stealthily around the suite in search of Shikaku. When she didn't find him, she headed outside. She stepped through the sliding door. The garden was beautiful and fragrant and peaceful. Lights along the pathways made navigation in the dark a romantic venture rather than something daunting or dangerous.

She turned her head slightly as the wind shifted, offering her the hint of a scent nearly subsumed by the aroma of the garden. She turned around, confident that she had found what she sought.

Her husband sat on a bench against the back wall of the suite. His hair was pulled up haphazardly in an elastic band. He wore a loosely-tied hotel yukata and held a lit cigarette in one hand. His knees were spread far enough apart that Yoshino could tell he wore nothing underneath.

Yoshino felt her brows furrow as she cocked her head. Her husband looked worried.

Without a word, she walked over to him. She sat down on the ground between his knees and rested her head against one thigh. They were together again and she was glad. A balance had been restored.

The familiar scent of him mingled with something new and different on his skin. She could feel his pulse beneath her head.

Seconds later, she felt the weight of a gentle hand in her hair.

"We should go inside", she suggested, raising her head to look into eyes that, upon closer inspection, somehow seemed alarmingly vacant.

He nodded slightly.

They walked in silence. Yoshino was the first to go into the suite, but moved away from the entrance to allow her husband to come in behind her. Shikaku slid the door closed. He made a beeline for the empty bed and sat down on the side facing Hiashi's sleeping form, his head lowered like a humble man before a confession.

Yoshino followed quietly and found a spot in the shadows to stand where she had an unobstructed view of both men. Shikaku's body language was very telling.

All that could be heard were the sounds of breathing and the white noise from the spring. Yoshino waited patiently.

Then Shikaku began sobbing.

It began as a trickle, like a leak in a dam. But it wasn't long before Shikaku's entire body shook with his sobs, as if the dam had disintegrated beneath the might of all it had been holding back. He seemed like a child sitting there, using his hands and sleeves to wipe his leaking nose and eyes and sniffling intermittently.

When he was calm enough, he spoke. "He's magnificent, love", he began without looking at her. "His hair is like silk and his body is small and warm and firm. He-he smells so _good_—like hot sake or, or searing meat; it just makes you hungry and thirsty the same time and those hands, they felt so good, touching me…everywhere."

He slowly turned his head to meet his wife's eyes in the dim darkness of the room. "Even his feet are perfect", he confided to her, turning back to watch the man on the bed.

"His voice", he continued, "whispered some of the most amazing things my ears have ever heard. He surrendered himself to me, Love. I took him, and it was…" Shikaku shook his head.

Yoshino watched her husband begin to sob again. "I can't do this", he declared between sobs. "I can't handle this, it's too much. I can't—I can't—"

Yoshino went to her husband then, sitting next to him on the bed and wrapping her arms around his shaking frame.

"You _can_, Shikaku", she soothed. "_We_ can. We've wanted this for a long time. It's just what we need."

"I'm scared, love", he choked out. "What if he gets bored? What if I lose _you_? I-I can't screw this up, I—"

"Shikaku you're talking nonsense", Yoshino countered, a firm hand on his chin turning his face toward hers. "You are my husband and my best friend. I love you. I won't leave you", she reassured him, searching his face. "Besides if you lose me, you lose _Hiashi_. He wants us _together_."

She turned to look at the figure lying on the bed, which hadn't budged, even with all the noise in the room. "Look at him, Shikaku. He wanted this for seven years, and tonight you practically put him into a coma."

A corner of her mouth turned up. "Do you really think he could walk away from this so easily?"

Shikaku took his wife's hand in his, willing himself back to calm, placated by her gentle reminder of their collective truth. He loved Yoshino so much. She was his Jiminy Cricket, the soothing voice of reason that never failed him.

For a few seconds they sat together and silently watched the sleeping man. Watched, and contemplated.

There was just the three of them together in the room, like that night a week ago in Neji's kitchen. They were together again, so soon after having been apart for _so long, _a fact of which both were very aware.

Yoshino raised their joined hands to her mouth, kissing his gently.

"Did you hold his cock with this hand, Shikaku?" she asked.

Shikaku drew in a sharp breath, stunned by the question he wasn't certain he'd actually heard. "What kind of sounds did he make with that sensual voice of his while you touched him?" he heard her ask breathily.

By a miracle, Shikaku's cock began to stiffen. He looked at his wife and a whine escaped his throat.

"Tell me", she urged, looking at him with lust in her eyes.

Yoshino slipped one hand into her husband's yukata, boldly grasping his warm, hardening flesh. "Your body remembers it well", she husked, running her fingers along the skin. "Will you take him again for me, so I can hear him scream for you?"

Shikaku's eyes grew wide as he exhaled a ragged breath, reached for his wife and laid her back against the bed. Her hand still surrounded the turgid flesh between his legs. He pried it off, slipping the digits into his mouth.

Yoshino moaned as her husband made a place between her spread legs, looking down at her with lust in his eyes as he suckled his own taste from her fingers. He was pure temptation like this, surging with need.

"I'll slip those fingers you're sucking inside myself while I watch", she breathed. "You'll make us both come at the same time."

Shikaku growled, this time while grinding down into his wife's crotch. The forbidden image of his wife masturbating herself to orgasm while she watched him fuck Hiashi was now fully present in his mind. That, combined with the sound of his wife uttering the words aloud was taking him to a place he was sure he'd never been before—and it was making him harder than steel.

Yoshino cried out in pleasure as Shikaku ground against her. She knew her husband well. He likely spent hours driving himself in and out of the man in the next bed, and yet here he was, the idea of her watching them together making him as hard as could be when a normal man would have nothing left.

"I'll break his back", Shikaku growled, lowering his head to devour his wife's sweet mouth.

"Oh, I know you will", she replied between kisses, her hands everywhere on him. "I remember what you did to that blond in college. _Ah_, you fucked him so _good_ didn't you?"

Shikaku rolled his hips sharply and grunted in response.

"Were you rough with Hiashi?" she continued. "Did he beg you to fuck him hard too?"

Shikaku growled again and began to pull impatiently at the barriers separating his flesh from hers. If only she knew…if she'd been there, then she would have heard how desperately Hiashi begged to be made the Nara's bitch. Shikaku had gone half out of his mind from it. Now she _was_ there, and confessing her own lusty desires to him.

For her part, Yoshino was helping, frantically tugging his open yukata down off his shoulders. He stopped long enough to free his arms from the garment before flinging it away carelessly, and then resumed undressing the petite woman beneath him.

They couldn't get her naked fast enough. Garments of various sizes lay in piles that surrounded their naked twitching bodies. Without preamble Shikaku positioned his face between his wife's spread thighs. Then, with a firm hold on each leg, he stuck out his tongue and began to lick her thoroughly.

He reveled in the way her hands tugged at his loose locks; at the way she hissed and mewled and moaned, arching her body and thrusting her most sensitive parts against his face while he tasted her, pleasured her. He responded with reverent skill, his tongue gliding in, out and over her hot smooth flesh. Her core was an epiphany, the venerable quintessence of all that was woman. And even after almost thirty years of marriage, it was still a thrill to have her like this: exposed, flushed, panting, and _completely_ at his mercy.

She still tasted better than anything else to him.

"_Ah_, Shikaku", Yoshino managed through the torturous pleasure, "did you taste him? Did you swallow it d-down? _Oh"_, she murmured, her head lolling from side to side as she arched into his mouth. _Gods_, she would never, _ever_ get over how good he was at what he was doing. Her entire body was _singing_.

He responded by pushing his face in deeper, his tongue running the entire length of her crevice.

She moaned and he pulled back, tickling her inner thighs with his wet facial hair.

She smiled, her eyes closed, as she felt him kissing those sensitive spots.

He could feel her smiling as he thrust his hot tongue deep, resolved to make her beg.

"_Oh!_ Gods, I'm…so _wet_", she exclaimed as she undulated, her eyelids fluttering frantically as her eyes rolled back. Her body moved independent of her will, Shikaku's talented tongue reducing her mind to mush.

"Shikaku", she whined desperately.

It was his cue. He got up then, positioning himself over her writhing naked form. He lowered his head toward hers, and they met in a messy, musky kiss. Her tongue lapped at her essence on his face as lusty grunts escaped her throat.

Wet noises escaped from between parting thighs as her hips rose to meet with the twitching cock trapped between them.

Shikaku listened to her panting beneath him. On an exhale, he pushed himself into her.

Yoshino gasped sharply at the sensation of her husband's long hard cock gliding into her. She wrapped her limbs around his body in response as he spoke.

"Do you know what he did, Love?" Shikaku rasped as he filled his wife's core. "He came and then passed out before I could even get the whole way inside him."

Shikaku thrust once, hard, and then reveled in the feel of his wife's muscles clenching around him before pulling back.

He thrust in again, deeper, with a grunt. Yoshino gasped. "And then when he woke up I actually fucked him and he passed out _again_."

He pulled back again. "And when he woke up again, he asked me if he could do _this_", he said, punctuating that last word with a piston of his hips. Yoshino cried out in pleasure.

"He wants you, Love", Shikaku husked in his wife's ear. "He wants to do to you what I am doing to you now. He wants sink into you and pleasure you like this. Do you know what? I'm going to let him. I'm going to let him lick you until you come while I finger his ass. Then I'm going to let him fuck you while I fuck him. Would you like that, Love? Would you like to hear the noises he makes while we're fucking him?"

"Gods, Shikaku, yes, _please_…" Yoshino whimpered in response to the intensely, severely erotic image implanted in her mind.

Shikaku's restraint was almost gone. Thoughts of the oh-so-sexy trio inspired him to unleash himself inside his wife, and she screamed at the savagery of all she was taking.

Once again the room came alive. Shikaku was rock-hard and pistoning into Yoshino. Wired on the sensation of her husband's hard flesh inside her, she met each thrust with one of her own. It was the mating of two animals: nails dug into flesh, throats burned and lungs struggled for air heavy with the scents of sex.

"Shikaku", Yoshino panted. Her entire body, soaking wet, hot and coiled tightly in preparation, throbbed in time with Shikaku's strokes. Curt, high-pitched whimpers escaped her throat between long moans. She drug her hand up along her husband's body until she reached his head, then fisted her hand into damp wavy locks at his nape.

Shikaku felt the tug at his nape and grit his teeth. "Ah, love", he husked, "that feels so _fucking_ good…you are so perfect and sexy…_mmm_ I'm gonna fill you with my come, Love…and you take it all, you hear me, you take every drop…oh, Love…"

"I'm ready", Yoshino gasped, blinking away salty sweat from her eyes. "Fill me up. Do it now, Shikaku, I'm going to come…"

Yoshino tugged at the hair on her husband's nape once more, her insides clenching as her orgasm threatened.

"Shikaku…oh, baby, do it now…do it…"

"Love", he growled, pistoning more harshly. "_Oh_, you come. You come right now!"

His love obeyed with a yell, her eyes squeezed shut, her nails dug deeply in flesh, her body tightly wrapped around her husband as she rode him to her peak and beyond.

Shikaku was there with her, releasing himself deep inside his wife, releasing, releasing…it was the biggest orgasm of his life, and it seemed to never end.

The couple lay together in the bed, still damp and squishy from their activities. Yoshino curled her sated body into that of her husband, who gently stroked her hair with one hand. Their restless hearts kept time with one another's as they slowed.

"Do you think he's awake?" Yoshino mumbled drowsily.

Shikaku looked over his wife's head at the body lying on the bed next to theirs. It hadn't switched position. He confirmed the rise and fall that signaled breathing before looking away.

"Nope", he responded quietly. "Gonna be morning before he stirs."

"That's—" Yoshino began before a yawn seized her. "Perfect. I don't know about you, but I could use some rest."

Shikaku thought he could sleep for the next two days straight for all the energy he'd exerted. If the past twelve hours were an indication, then this new dynamic would certainly challenge his stamina. Not that he was worried. He knew there were far worse ways for a man to die than as part of a threesome, servicing his wife and their lover.

He looked at the face of the woman lying next to him and knew what a lucky man he was. Yoshino was sweet, intelligent, beautiful and so _giving_. Now that she was there with him—with _them_—everything felt right. Oh, he knew there would be a period of adjustment for them all to make, but he had high hopes that things would work out. After all, it was working out very well for their son and his partner, Hiashi's nephew.

It dawned on Shikaku then that the five of them really had become a family. At that moment, it didn't seem strange to him at all.

He looked over at the lone figure on the neighboring bed. He wished it were big enough to accommodate three bodies, but he didn't let it bother him. In the morning they would begin as three, and he was certain the bed in Hiashi's home would easily meet their needs.

"Yoshino Nara", Shikaku spoke quietly. "I love you."

She mumbled something unintelligible and squirmed, earning a lazy smirk from her exhausted husband, who finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Many thanks again to everyone who tuned in, reviewed, backed me up beta-style and loved me with fan art. It's been an honest-to-God adventure.


End file.
